A Royal Love
by Canadian Chica
Summary: Yingfa knows nothing of her life before the Prince of the Li kingdom found her. Thirteen years later, will she discover who she really is? And what will finding her true identity lead to? An old family? Love? Evil?NOT ABANDONDED just writers block
1. Finding

Kwaii Canadian: This is my first fan-fic so sorry if you think it's bad. I am not Japanese so sorry if the spelling is wrong for some of the words. Here's my disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura so please do not sue. I am also sorry if anyone else had this idea, I did not mean to take it.  
  
"." - Talking '.' - Thinking A/N: . - Author's notes  
  
KC: Ok on with the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 1, The finding  
  
"Outou -san, what's that?" A boy about the age of 5 pointed to the base of a tree near the place he and his father were resting their horses.  
  
"I don't know, wait here" was the reply from the middle-aged man his son adored. The father walked over to the bundle lying on the ground and gently rolled it over. "Kami-sama it's a girl!"  
  
The young boy ran over to where his father was crouched on the ground. The girl looked about his age with short auburn hairA/N: 5 guesses on who it is. The ropes that bound her hands cut into her small wrists. Small bruises and cuts covered her tiny body. Her plain brown, well-made dress was ripped and torn in a few places. Overall the young boy thought she was quite pretty.  
  
The boy's father took off his cloak, wrapped it around the girl and picked her up. At first she fretted and wriggled, but when he stroked her hair and made soothing noises she calmed down.  
  
"Come Syaoran, let us bring her to the palace." With that the king and crown prince of the Li kingdom jumped on their horses and rode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kwaii Canadian: What'd ya think? Please review. Ja-ne. 


	2. Awakening

Kwaii Canadian: Sorry if my first chappie was a little short. Now that I think of it it's more like a prologue. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura so please do not sue me.  
  
"." - Talking '.' - Thinking A/N: . - Author's notes ~*~.~*~ - Scene change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the castle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 2, Awakening  
  
"Look, Otou-san and baby brother are back!" cried Femei. Her three sisters looked up, squealed with delight, and ran off to the hall to greet the man and boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sayoran, go find your Okaa-san and tell her everything. I'll be in the guest bedroom" King Xian-ranA/N: Sorry don't know his real name or if this even is a real name told his son while dismounting and taking the still sleeping girl with him. "Hai Otou-san" his son replied then dashed through the main door, right to where his sisters were waiting for him. "Baby Brother, you're back!!!!!" chimed four high-pitched voices before their owners charged for the young prince, pinching his cheeks, ruffling his hair, and squealing about how 'kwaii' he was. The poor boy didn't realize what was going on till it was to late. "LET ME GO AND I'M NOT A BABY!" he yelled while trying to squirm away. "He's so cute when he pouts" Shiefa squealed again while Sayoran glared at his sisters. "Girls, let your Ioto-chan go for now" came a powerful, commanding, yet kind voice from the stairs. The four girls backed away from their brother then dipped into timy curtseys while mumbling "'kaa-san". "Okaa- san," Sayoran said while bowing low, privately thanking her "Otou-san and I found the most amazing thing while on our ride through the country." "Oh, continue" Queen Yelan replied with a bit of interest. "A girl. Beaten, bound and unconscious under a tree near the eastern border. Otou-san is with her now in the guest bedroom." "Indeed!" Yelan said while turning on a heel and returning up the staircase at a quick pace. The hall was dead still for a moment or two before the four princesses turned to each other, squealed in shock and delight before following their mother. Sayoran shook his head in disbelief that they were his sisters before following the women to the guest room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Queen Yelan arrived in the room used by guest when they came to vist her husband was laying the tiny figure on the bed. "Is this her? The one you found?" "Yes" her handsome husbandA/N: I always pictured Sayoran's dad as a older version of himself replied before drawing a dagger from his boot, twirling it once then cutting the ropes that bound the poor girl's wrists. Yelan sat next to the girl and examined her using both eyes and magic. The door burst open and four hyperactive princesses came in. "Fuutie, I need some healing salve and bandages, Femei, hot water and cloths, Farren, extra blankets, and Shiefa, go bring some of your old dresses that might fit her" Yelan ordered. With one quick look at the figure on the bed they rushed off to get their mother's requests. "Will she be alright?" a tiny voice asked from the doorway. "Sayoran let's go to your training, and don't worry about her. Your Okaa-san knows what she's doing." With that the king took his son's hand and led him out into the lists. Yelan smiled a little, it would be easier to tend to the girl's wounds now that they were gone. "Mother, here is the hot water and cloths" Femei entered the room carrying the basin. "Good, now help me get her out of her dirty dress and clean her wounds." A short while later Fuutie and Farren arrived with a healing salce, bandages and warm blankets. The Queen applied the salve to the girl's writs and wrapped them in the clean white linen. "Mother, here is a night shit and two dresses that might be a bit big on her but they're my smallest" a breathless Shiefa entered with her hands full. "Excellent" Yelan exclaimed while picking up the long white shirt and delicately pulled it over the girl's aburn head. Yelan gently picked the still sleeping girl who this time didn't fret. The princesses turned the sheets down and watched as their mother placed the girl on the bed as if she were her own daughter. They all made sure that she was warm in the bed before they looked at their mother for what they should do next. Yelan just stared at the sleeping figure for a moment or two before, "Girls, tell you Otou-san that I'd like to see him".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scrape, clang. "Keep your sword up". "Yes Otou-san". Xian-ran watched in wonder as his son sparred with him. 'He'll be a match someday if he keeps this up" he thought proudly. The father always won, but the son was making it harder and harder at an alarming rate. "Umm, 'Tou-san?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Both king and prince stopped what they were doing and became worried. The princesses were never this quiet or for a matter of fact, sane unless they were worried about something. "Hai my daughter?" came the almost worried reply. "Okaa-san wants to see you, I think it's about the girl," Shiefa informed her father looking a little nervous. Slightly relived that might not be something serious he politely excused himself from the match and headed out the door his daughters were around. Sayoran, realizing that his sisters' sanity might not last for long, as quietly as he could, was inching towards the back door. His attempt to escape without being noticed was in vain when four heads turned to the sound of a door opening. "Where are you going Baby Brother?" an evil sounding Farren inquired. Her answer was her brother's hasty retreat. "Baby Brother! Come back!" the princess squealed before racing after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The king approached his wife and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Is she alright?" he asked in a steady voice. "She's fine physically but she seems to be constantly having nightmares. She's always looking like she's fighting something. There is something else though. I feel like she belongs here, and that I've known her since the day she was born". "I know, I felt it when I first saw her" her husband agreed. "Mmph. Groan". The eyes of the royals turned to the now awakening girl. The girl began to shift and wriggle beneath the sheets. Finally her eyelids fluttered open to reveal two shining, confused, and beautiful emerald eyes. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings she asked in a sweet voice "Who are? Where am I?" The king was about to answer when she sat up and held her head. "Who am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Yes I know, it's corny but it's all I could think of. I won't be able to update for a while because school is starting up again. R+R please. Oh and if you can think up a better title I'll gladly take suggestions. JA! 


	3. Nameing

Kwaii Canadian: Gretins and Salutations! Yay, a new chapter finally done! I decided to do a thank you list to those who reviewed both of my chapters. So without further adieu, I give you my review list!  
  
Thanks To;  
  
Kan-chan - Thank you for your review.  
  
Blue-Star-118 - Thanks for the tip.  
  
Time Warp - I know the first chapter was short but I'm doing better!  
  
RuByMoOn -Glad you think it's ok.  
  
Ai no Senshi - Sorry I made it a bit hard to read, I'll make future chappies better and thanks for correcting my stupid mistakes.  
  
Sweet Madison - Really glad that you like my story so far.  
  
Mattaki - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING BOTH CHAPTERS!!! *sniffle*  
  
Lysell - Always good to hear from a fellow citizen of "The Great White North"! And I both hate reaching the ending to so I'll make this nice and long!  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Well there you go! I'd like it if I could make the list longer but only my readers can help me with that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and almost certainly will not own Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors. Poor Me! *cries*  
  
"..." - Talking '...' - Thinking A/N: ... - Author's notes ~*~...~*~ - Scene change  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 3, Naming  
  
It took a moment for the king to regain his senses. "You are in the palace of the Li Kingdom. I am King Xian-ran and this is my wife, Queen Yelan. I found you unconscious near our border."  
  
"So you don't know who I am?" came her timid reply.  
  
"I'm sorry no."  
  
It was time for Yelan's maternal instincts to come into play. "Xian-ran, go to the kitchen and bring up some soup and bread. She must be hungry." The king didn't object to his wife's command and silently left before the young girl could refuse. "I know you're worried, scared and confused", Yelan took back the attention of the child, "but I need your help in finding out more about you and who you are."  
  
"What help can I be?" the girl's melodic voice asked almost urgently.  
  
"I want you to relax and try to remember. Everything will be all right, I promise."  
  
The girl's emerald orbs looked slightly confused before they slipped shout. 'So trust-worthy. This child reeks of both innocence and, something else'. Yelan smiled before she raised her hands so that they were on either side of the girl's headA/N: remember she's sitting on the bed next to "the girl". 'Where is it? I must be here somewhere' this was all Yelan though as she let her magic glide through the girl's mind searching for something. 'There it is' as she found the barrier that blocked the girl's memories. The queen gently prodded it with her magic to she if she could break it. "OW!" the girl flung her eyes wide to find that Yelan was sitting before her with eyes shut and a confused and apologetic look written on her serious face. When the amber eyes of the queen did open they told the child the same thing.  
  
"What's wrong? What did you do? What was that pain?" Yelan smiled again at her innocence. When she was about to answer her questions, without revealing too much, the door opened to reveal the king with the soup and bread on a tray.  
  
"Good your back", to the king and, "can you eat all this?" to the girl. In reply the girl's stomach rumbled. The girl blushed at her body's reaction to the delicious sent of the soup and nodded.  
  
Once more the queen smiled. After the king placed the tray in front of the girl, his wife pulled him away and dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Her barrier can't be brought down by anyone but herself."  
  
"But without magic then that might never happen!"  
  
"That's the other thing, she has it!"  
  
"Pardon!" Xian-ran raised his voice a bit too much. He shot a glance at the girl but she was happily enjoying her soup and didn't seem to notice that they were talking.  
  
"It hasn't properly awakened yet, but it's there."  
  
"So she has magic, will she be able to destroy the barrier when it awakens?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it might be too late by then."  
  
"I suggest that we let her stay here. Her family might have found out that she has magic and abandoned her, or someone else might have tried to take her because of it." The king tried to clear up some of the facts about this girl, who at the moment was beginning to start her bread. "Here we will be able awaken her magic, properly train her in using it, and keep her safe."  
  
The queen oddly felt like jumping for joy, but she quickly dismissed that feeling and turned her attention back to the girls finishing her soup. "We've decided to let you stay here," she told the girl. The young girl put her head down, "I don't want to be a burden, and I don't know who I am. Your kindness might be offered to the daughter of an enemy, or a mere slave, but if you are sure then I have no else to go."  
  
The king could here the dejection in her voice, something about the idea of living in this castle hurt her but he would let her know that she was welcomed here. "You could be the daughter of a grand king, or maybe, just maybe be a faerieA/N: yes I know it looks weird but this is the actual way to spell it, but no matter what or who you are you will always be welcomed under my roof."  
  
The girl, to hide her tears of gratitude, looked away from them and towards the window that looked out to the gardens. She saw large beautiful trees that seemed to hold not blossoms but pink snow. The girl couldn't hold in her amazement and let out a soft gasp.  
  
"Cherry Blossom treesA/N: NO DUH!, I've never seen them bloom so well as they have this year." King Xian-ran answered her amazed look and like his wife couldn't believe her innocence. The girl left the bed to press her face against the window so she could get a better look. "I'd love to show them to you up close if you would like."  
  
"Ar-Arigatou" she managed to breath out, still stunned. With that he left. Yelan went to the dresses Shiefa had brought in earlier. "Here, let me help you put this on and then you can go see the blossoms" she said picking up a comfortable pink dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"SSSSYYYAAAAOOOOORRRAANNNNNNN!?!?!? Syaoran where are you?!?!?!" the annoyed princesses called for their brother. Unnoticed by his sisters, Syaoran was up a near by tree hinding his aura and keeping as silent as humanly possible for they would be drawn to the faintest of sounds.  
  
"Guess he sneaked off without us noticing" Fuutie suggested, "probably went to either his part of the gardens or back to the training yard". "I'm guessing the training yard" Femei put in. The other sisters agreed and they all rushed off in that direction.  
  
"Fuuuu", Syaoran allowed himself to breathe a bit easier 'Why and how did I get stuck with four hyperactive pests for sisters?' He jumped down from the tall tree and walked off in search for a better hiding spot. Syaoran wandered around aimlessly and wasn't really aware of where he was until he saw her. Kneeling down in the grove of cherry blossoms was the girl he found. He took another step towards her and her head snapped in his direction. 'Wow, pretty eyes' his mind exclaimed.  
  
"Konnichiwa." He decided to break the ice with the girl he felt that he should share a special bond with. "Konnichiwa" she smiled. Even though they had just met, Syaoran felt that they already knew each other. "Watashi wa Syaoran. What's your name?" She turned her emeralds, which Syaoran already thought was one of her best features, away from him. "I don't know. I don't remember anything!" she was close to tears. Syaoran felt terrible as he went to sit beside her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gomen ne, I didn't know, besides, you're the first person I've seen around here that's my age." She remained silent. Syaoran decided to try again, "They're very pretty this year aren't they?" gesturing towards the blossoms around them. Her spirits seemed to grow instantly. "Hai, King Xian-ran told me that this is the best year he's seen them, before he was called away." The prince caught a blossom that was falling from its perch on the trees above. "I've never really noticed them until today." A/N: I woner why? "How couldn't you?" the girl asked amazed " they're so beautiful, like pink snow."  
  
Syaoran suddenly had an idea hit his young five-year-old brain. "Would you mind if I called you Ying-fa?"  
  
"Ying-fa?"  
  
"Yeah, it means cherry blossom in the old language and since that you seemed to like them so much it just seems to suit you."  
  
"Arigatou" she said as her eyes lit up with an unknown light.  
  
"Syaoran, I see you found our guest." Xian-ran called as he returned from his errand. "By the way, your sisters are looking for you. I told them to check your room but they'll get back on your sent soon enough so I would find a better hiding spot" he told his son jokingly. Syaoran almost forgot about his new friend when he heard this. "Arigatou Otou-san!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. "I guess I'll see you later Ying-fa" was all he said before beginning to dash off. "Ja ne" reached his ears and he sighed softly.  
  
"Ying-fa? Why did my son call you that? Did you remember something?" "Iie, he said he thought it suited me. Ying-fa does mean cherry blossom doesn't it?"  
  
"Hai, did Syaoran not tell you that?"  
  
"He did it's just.. I DON'T KNOW!!!" she clutched her head on the last part. 'Kaijuu' a familiar voice taunted her in her head. "Kaijuu" she voiced aloud. "Kaijuu? Are you all right Ying-fa?" Xian-ran asked worriedly. "Someone called me Kaijuu. Someone I knew, someone I cared about" she said releasing her hold on her head and not noticing that the King had called her Ying-fa. "Sounds to me that you have a sibling Ying- fa, you don't mind me calling you that do you? It does suit you"  
  
The newly named Ying-fa shook her head "I don't mind, it's familiar somehow." "Well come, let's go introduce you to everyone, Lady Ying-fa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: DONE!!!!! I even used more Japanese words this time. Here are some of the translations for those of you who don't understand. It was murder for me when I started reading these fanfics and didn't understand what a word meant.  
  
Kwaii - cute Otou-san - father Ioto-chan - little brother Arigatou - thank you Watashi wa - My name is Konnichiwa - hello Hai - yes Iie - no Kaijuu - monster Ja ne - see you later  
  
Kwaii Canadian: As always please review also my semester break is over so like before don't expect anything for a while. Fare thee well all those who read this! And until next time! 


	4. Changes in the Palace

Kwaii Canadian: Heyo Peeps! Sorry for not updating in so long, busy with school, my piano and other stuff. I also was plagued with writers block for a while.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sweet Madison - Not sure yet, but either in this chapter or the next.  
  
Winged Guardian - Thanks for reviewing  
  
Mattaki - You're sill reading this? Wow, I'm touched!  
  
Cherry Blossom - Hey, I believe you if you say it's true.  
  
Kan-chan - I thought it would be interesting to give her snippets of her memory  
  
KawaiiCherryBlossomWarrior - Wow, you really like it? Thanks so much!  
  
Panny-chan - Thank you!  
  
cherri ookami - *laughs hysterically* very much so!  
  
Ria - OK, OK I'm adding! You really like this? Again with the Wowiness! Thanks!  
  
Thedextroustiger: So sorry! Didn't mean to sound accusing! I do understand that there were many different plots going on, and even new characters, but the big plot was similar and you even used lines from the play. I was only warning you. I'm sorry I sounded accusing and that you deleted it, it was good!  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Thanks to everyone who even read it! Very kind of all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC, but I wish I did. *cries again*  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
'...' - Thinking  
  
- Author's notes  
  
~*~...~*~ - Scene change  
  
*.* - Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 4, Changes in the Palace  
  
Having the Lady Ying-fa was a bit awkward a first. She was not of the royal family, yet she dined with them, and slept in the royal wing. Though servants were not usually allowed to talk to nobles, Ying-fa went out of her way, every time she saw one, to greet and talk to them. Even the royal family seemed a bit, uncertain, of the anomaly that was Ying-fa.  
  
When they first saw her, the four princesses were all full of "She's absolutely adorable"'s, "She's so kwaii"'s, "Can we keep her?"'s, and "Let me dress you up? Please?"'s. All poor Ying-fa could do was stand in the circle of giggling girls and blush at the comments.  
  
The King and Queen first saw her as only a guest, but after only a few days, they became attached to the girl. She said things before she thought about it, often making her quite embarrassed and stuttering for an apology, she was always a tad tardy, again often making her beg for forgiveness, she often tripped over the hem of her dress, letting the servants find all sorts of new indentations on the floor, she often would often say "Hoe!" if she was late, surprised, excited, scared, happy, confused, or almost any other occasion, letting everyone know where she was at all times, but most importantly, she reeked of innocence. She would stare at anything beautiful and let anyone else know it around her, she would calmly ask what something meant if she didn't understand it, and she would greet and talk to anyone in the palace, servant, lord, lady, king, or queen, it didn't matter.  
  
Syaoran was, all in all, confused with this new entry in his young life. He liked her, he liked playing with her, going to lessons with her, doing after lessons work with her, helping her with her figures , and he liked her company. Often after lessons, they would sit together in the cherry blossom grove and not do anything. He found a strange sense of joy whenever she asked for his help, a sense that HE was helping her, no someone else. The worst was when she was introduced to the pages. Most of them glanced at her and greeted her, but one, this page Yukito Tsukishiro, had went up to her, bowed, and introduced himself. Ying- fa had blushed and stuttered a reply, but Syaoran was full of jealousy. 'Why on earth would she blush to a mere page?!?' he had thought at the time, 'I practically gave her her name, I go to lessons with her and help her with her work, I play with her, why don't.'. After he had thought that, he began to wonder why? He liked Tsukishiro, he was always respectable, and even helped him if he was having trouble with his martial arts, why would he be jealous?  
  
Ying-fa was adjusting well though. She began to have lessons with Prince Syaoran three days after she arrived at the palace. She liked most of her lessons, except figures, she HATED figures, but she did learn a lot. She learned that the Royal family of Li were descendants of a great sorcerer named Clow Reed, and magic was strong in their blood, even Syaoran had it, they all did. When she learned this she begged Syaoran to show her something, but he said he wished he could but he hadn't gotten the proper training yet and to maybe ask his sisters instead. She also had begun martial arts training, she was shocked at first, but the King told her he didn't want her to be vulnerable if she was alone. Ying-fa also learned about love. When she had met this Yukito Tsukshiro she had found that she liked him, and not in the friend way but she would not admit it to anyone, not even Syaoran.  
  
One of the largest changes was when the Queen invited her niece and friends daughter to stay. After a week, she noticed that Syaoran and Ying- fa were spending a lot of time together. Although pleased, she was worried. When Syaoran left to intensify his training, who would be around then? What would happen when Ying-fa grew up? Who would help her through times when only a best friend could? Syaoran couldn't help Ying-fa decide what to ware to a big party to impress someone, nor could he help her get over her first heartbreak. With that decided she invited Lady Meilin Li, her niece, and Lady Tomoyo Daidouji, the niece of the king from a not to far off kingdom . When they arrived Ying-fa didn't know how to act properly. She extended a hand of greeting while the other two just finished curtseying. Meilin snickered behind her hand and Tomoyo decided to take pity on the girl and shake her hand. Meilin thought Ying- fa as only a silly little girl who would grow up, search for a husband, marry, and produce other silly little bimbo's, boy was she wrong but until she realized it she liked to hang around Syaoran. Tomoyo liked Ying-fa right away, one might think she was Fuutie, Femei, Farren, and Sheifa's long lost sister for she would often squeal "KWAII!" when Ying-fa did something, she also was an artist who loved to sketch moments of "Kwaiiness" .  
  
Life was good, Ying-fa had a family, and friends, her lessons and training was going well, and she began to feel at home in this new place, that is, until the sickness hit. The commoners got it first, doctors were sent to learn about and cure this new disease that had received the name The Shivering Sickness for the terrible shivering all who fell ill to it received. They don't know how, but somehow the sickness had reached the palace, affecting the servants and the knights. Ying-fa and the other nobles were practically locked in half of the palace and were served by pages. Ying-fa often ran into Yukito and learned much about him, how he was hoping to be sent to the training school in the mountains, how he actually was from another country and hopped to return there someday, and how kind he was. He was always there when someone needed a friend, a hand, or a second opinion. The nobles, squires, and pages were next to get the Shivering Sickness, but there were, thankfully, only a few. Ying-fa was very much worried when she found out that Yuki, as she had asked to call him, Tomoyo, and even Meilin fell ill. She began helping out more than ever expected, she was assigned to care for Tomoyo and Meilin, which helped a little, but not knowing how her other friend was torture for the young girl. Fortunately all three of them got better with help from both natural remedies the doctors had found and the Royal family's magic. Most people were cured in days of having the disease or they passed on.  
  
Sadly near the end, the king fell to the Sickness. Almost everyone else had been cured, but it hit the king hard. He had been out sparring with Syaoran when he began to feel weak and cold, he collapsed just when he called a time out. He was brought to his chamber and instantly the finest of all doctors were called in. What was strange was that the sickness had not hit anyone else magical, or at least that they knew about. The entire county was holding their breath, praying for their king to get better. A month after the king and prince had found Ying-fa, the royal family was summoned to his bedside, along with Ying-fa.  
  
They were called in one by one, except for Yelan, she would not leave her husband's side. Fuutie was called in first, Femei a few minutes later, Farren after her, and Sheifa next. When Syaoran was called in, Xian- ran told him to be a good king, and take care of the family. Syaoran mumbled a yes, and that he would make his Otou-san proud.  
  
Lastly, Ying-fa was summoned to the king's bedside. "Don't worry King Xian- ran, you're going to get better!" Ying-fa fell to her knees beside his bed. "Ying-fa, how is it that you've only been here a month and yet I could not imagine this place without you?" Xian-ran began to stroke the girl's auburn locks. Ying-fa couldn't explain why she was so afraid. Why did this seem so familiar? How come she knew what was going to happen? "Ying-fa? I have a favor to ask of you." Xian-ran's breath came out more slowly and heavier. "Anything, anything you wish!" fat tears began to leak out of her eyes and run in a smooth pattern down her cheek. "Call me Otou- san. Just once, let me hear you call me that" his eyes began to droop and Queen Yelan moved closer to her husband. Ying-fa wanted to call him Otou- san, with all her heart she did. He had cared for her, made sure she was comfortable, been her father for the past month, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't. It wasn't right, he wasn't her Otou-san, yet he was. Xian-ran hearing her pause felt dejected, he knew she might not call him that, but he had to try. He could feel himself slipping further into darkness when he heard her, and her desperate cry. "Father-Xian-ran? Father-Xian-ran? DON'T LEAVE ME FATHER-XIAN-RAN! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE OKAA- SAN DID! PLEASE DON'T!!" It had been enough for him, the other's cries also reached his ears, his children also begging him not to go, his wife telling him that she loved him, people questioning what Ying-fa ment, but hearing Ying-fa call him 'Father' even in her own way let him slip into death's hold with a content heart.  
  
After the king had past away, Ying-fa collapsed holding her head and mumbling "Father-Xian-ran, why did you leave me like Okaa-san? Why did you leave?" Yelan still being strong for both her children's and country's sake would not shed a tear in public, though her heart was breaking. Syaoran w fallowed his mother's example, but also went to Ying-fa's side to make sure his friend was all right. She awoke in a few hours with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin at her bedside. "What a horrible nightmare I had" she told them. Meilin and Tomoyo tried to hold in the tears but failed and Syaoran could only look down. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it" it was a statement more than an answer.  
  
The week of mourning came and went with many shed tears, Ying-fa often being found in the cherry tree grove sometimes being comforted by Syaoran, and the Royal advisors scheming the whole time. "With the king gone, Prince Syaoran hasn't had the right time to pre-pare himself" one said. "Yes, he is too young to be king, and too inexperienced" another chimed in. "There is no-one here to train him either!" a third added. They thought for a while before "I've got it!" "We can send him to the training school in the Mountains! There he can finish his training, his lessons and his martial arts!" "Yes that is an excellent idea!" the second advisor said. "There is only one problem" the oldest and most wise advisor decided to speak, "do you really think that Her Majesty will really let her youngest and only boy travel so far away from her, especially after her husband just died?" "We will just have to convince her then" the third advisor smirked. It took a week or so, playing off her pride and such, but the got Queen Yelan to agree to send Syaoran to the training school with a few others, including Yukito.  
  
When the day came for the group to head out, the whole kingdom was both sad, that their prince was leaving, and happy, that he would be learning how to be a good ruler. Ying-fa, barely getting over having her "Father- Xian-ran" leave was a wreck. She was slightly comforted by the fact that Yukito would be coming back every month, but learning that she wouldn't see Syaoran for almost 13 years didn't help. For the past week and a bit he had comforted her and helped her through it all, even when she wouldn't speak for three days. "I'll write to you, and send my letters through Yuki" she promised. "Then I'll write back, I promise" he replied and then with a good bye to his family, mounted his steed and the troop set out.  
  
Many things had changed. Yelan had a hard time looking at her son, always being reminded of her late husband and couldn't write to him. Syaoran would be put through the hardest training any prince or knight could go through and would only be allowed to socialize with other boys at meal times and at tournaments, but even then, as losing his father made it hard to converse with others, he would acquire a cold heart. Ying-fa's letters would be his only link to his home, and his lifeline. Still after everything that had happened, even more was to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Not my best chapter, but certainly not my worst, please R+R!  
  
Kwaii - cute Otou-san - father Hai - yes Arigatou - thank you 


	5. Letters to and From

Kwaii Canadian: Hooray! Summer's here and I can hopefully write more!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KawaiiNekoWarrior - Thank you for your review  
  
Cat Li - Thanks a lot, nice to hear from you  
  
SaKuRa LoVa - Alright, Alright! Don't bite my head off  
  
Mattaki - I'm thinking of creating a Preferred Reveiwer list, just for you!  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Would've loved to make it longer, but, like I said before, only you guys, my readers, can make that possible. This chapter is just a sample of the letters between our dear Syaoran and "Ying-fa", AKA Sakura! If she seems a bit OC, blame it that she was raised by the Li's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC. Wish I did, like everyone else who writes this stuff, but I don't  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
'...'- Thinking  
  
- Author's notes  
  
~*~...~*~ - Scene change  
  
*.* - Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 5, Letters To and From  
  
Two years, from when we last left them.  
  
Dear Syaoran-kun,  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling, Mother Yelan, and I went into town today, you wouldn't believe all the amazing things to see! The stores sold everything from servants to food, the bazaar was full of people, and the people! Oh Syaoran, people from all over the known world were there! I heard nearly five different languages, saw people with skin as brown as your hair, and everyone greeted us! I wish you would have been there.  
  
The only thing that was awful was that there were people there who had no food, no home, and no money in-between some of the stores. It was awful to see them like that! Mother Yelan, who gave me five gold coins to spend on anything I wanted, said it was because they didn't have a job. I asked her "There are lots of places here, won't they hire them?". She replied "I don't know, probably because the shop owners won't pay them enough to live." Can you believe that! One day I'll take each one of those people on the street, barge straight into one of those stores, and demand that they give the person a job, and a good amount of pay!  
  
One man, he looked so sad, told me that he was born in a different country, brought here when he was only a boy, and was robbed almost three years ago when trying to return to his home. I felt so sad for him. He had not eaten a proper meal in almost three days! I gave him all my coins, gave him a hug, and told him not to give up hope in trying to return to his home. He looked so shocked. He asked for my name, I told him, and he said he'd never forget the kindness I showed him today, and that someday he'd pay me back. I told him that his kind words and happiness was payment enough, then left. Tomoyo bought some fabric and thread because she wanted to make clothes for me and Meiling with the money she had, and Meiling bought some hand gloves so she practice longer with the punching dummy with hers. When they asked me why I hadn't bought anything, I said, "I bought myself and another some happiness".  
  
Did you win that Beginner's Tournament? I bet you did and all the older boys were jealous. I mean, you are almost three years younger then the youngest page is. Please write back.  
  
From, Ying-fa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "Syaoran, you received a letter today" the Prince's personal instructor called out to the boy who was at the moment hitting a punching dummy with his bare fists, and it looked like the dummy had seen many, many better days.  
  
The young boy stopped his never-ending assault on the poor inanimate object when he heard his sensei's words.  
  
'She wrote back!' he thought. Of course, Syaoran knew she would, but it was always a shock to know that someone back at the Palace thought and cared about him. 'Give me the rest of the day off, please give me the rest of the day off' he silently prayed.  
  
"You've worked hard today Syaoran-sama, you may retire to your quarters" his sensei dismissed his pupil. Syaoran bowed low, received his letter, and then hurried off to his private dorm. He was placed far away from the other boy's dorms, 'probably to discourage contact' the young prince thought.  
  
His dorm was fairly small; it held a bed pushed up against one of his walls, a chest of drawers in the far right corner, a desk with a chair opposite his bed, a bathroom, and a trunk at the foot of his bed. His walls were a dark green and only had one window. It didn't really matter to him, he was only in his room to sleep, do his homework, and read and write his letters to and from Ying-fa.  
  
He threw himself onto his small desk's chair and tore open his letter. After he read it twice, to make sure that he didn't miss anything began to mull over what is friend had wrote to him. 'It's just like her to give a complete stranger five coins just because he was poor'. He had won the Beginner's tournament, and many of the boys were jealous, some had even tried to corner him, they had walked away with black eyes. Glad to have heard from Ying-fa he carefully folded the letter up and placed it with the rest of them in a locked drawer hidden in his chest of drawers.  
  
He then calmly strode back to his desk, sat down, and removed a piece of parchment and a quill to start his reply to Lady Ying-fa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three years hence.  
  
Dearest Ying-fa-chan,  
  
I cannot believe you found the Clow Cards! What's more, you were named Card Captor! I am so jealous. When I first heard about them I dreamed for nights after that I would find them and be named Master of the Cards. I still don't think it wise to have told Meiling and Tomoyo. Explain how again you let fifty-one cards go? I think it quite hilarious that Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, the beast with the golden eye, is a little negumi. I believe my sensei will think me insane for when I saw Tomoyo's sketch of the negumi I burst out laughing! You have to keep me posted on all the cards you catch, when and how you did it. If you ever need help just send word and I'll make up some excuse and be there as soon as I can.  
  
Is Okaa-san going to let you, Tomoyo, and Meiling continue with your martial arts training now? Normally Ladies stop at this time in their life, but I'll be glad to hear that you can defend yourself without having to rely on magic. It is wise to train all of your gifts, not just half.  
  
Life goes on at the academy. My training keeps getting harder, but I keep mastering it. My sensei has told me that I'm fighting at a fifteen year- old's level. Tsukshiro has only one more year here before he will become a full-fledge knight. How will we keep in touch after that? No one else here at the academy come from the kingdom. We'll probably be have limited communication after that. I'll miss having your monthly letters.  
  
From, Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Yukito, you're back!" Ying-fa embraced her now five-year crush.  
  
"Hai Ying-fa, I'm here only for today though. My training is getting quite difficult and I need all the time I can get to practice" Squire Yukito had knocked on the lady's door to deliver her the letter he had been entrusted with every month by the Prince. "Here is your letter, and I wish you a pleasant evening" he bowed low then left Ying-fa to whatever she had been doing before his interruption.  
  
"Who was that Ying-fa?" a small yellow teddy bear with wings floated up from her bed and peered over her shoulder at the letter.  
  
"That was Yukito Tsukshiro, Kero-chan. He delivers the letters between Syaoran-kun and I" Ying-fa replied calmly.  
  
"Oh. So what's the kozou got to say?" Kero snatched the letter out of her hands and began to open it unceremoniously.  
  
"KERO! Number one, Syaoran isn't a kozou. Number two, it's my letter, don't touch it!" Ying-fa took back her letter, sat down in the chair by her window, and began to read the torn open letter with Kero reading over her shoulder.  
  
"HOW DARE THAT GAKI CALL ME, KEROBEROS, GAURDIAN BEAST OF THE SEAL, A NEGUMI!!!!!!!!!!" Kero began yelling at the top of his lungs. "IF I EVER SEE THIS GAKI I'LL BITE HIS FINGER OFF!"  
  
"KERO! Somebody will hear you" Ying-fa ran over to her new friend and slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Somebody did. Actually, two somebodys" came from her door way. Fearfully looking in the direction of the voice, Ying-fa saw her two best friends, one sketching madly away and the other casually leaning against the doorframe grinning.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo! Don't scare me like that!" Ying-fa placed a hand over her racing heart. "What if there had been someone behind you? What would I have said?"  
  
"You would have stuttered, mumbled, and laughed stupidly until Tomoyo or I covered for you" came Meiling's simple reply.  
  
"Done! I think I'll call this, 'The Mistress and her Guardian'. I'm going to love catching all the Clow Cards with you!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"I've still got a long way to go. I've only captured Windy, which I held onto in the first place, Fly, Shadow, and Silent! I still have, forty. forty."  
  
"Eight Ying-fa. Forty-Eight cards left" Tomoyo gently reminded her struggling friend.  
  
"HOE! Not only is that a lot of Cards but now figures are being dragged into the mess" Ying-fa threw herself onto her soft pink bed. "Oh, I nearly forgot. I need to reply to Syaoran's letter, and Yuki is leaving tonight!"  
  
"Well better start writing dear friend" Meiling took Tomoyo's hand and lead her out of the Lady's bedroom so she could write without being disturbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Several months later.  
  
Syaoran-kun,  
  
You won't believe it but I caught the Firey last week on my own! I only have about fifteen cards left! Maybe I am a Card Captor.  
  
Kero seems to be worried about something. He keeps reminding me to 'Expect the Unexpected' and all that. I tried asking him what was bothering him and he just said it was nothing, to return to my training, and get him some pudding. Tomoyo got him a new a new package of pick-up sticks because his package got destroyed when the Firey attacked. If he spent as much time helping me with my figures homework as he did playing pick-up sticks, I'd never be picked on by Tereda-sensei again in Figures.  
  
Mother-Yelan says that my magic has been getting so much stronger that she gave me a personal trainer to help. Misuki-sensei has been wonderful, though a bit strange. She keeps showing up when I'm catching a card and giving me advice. She was even rewarded the Maze card after I had sealed it, but she gave it to me saying I needed it, not her.  
  
You know that dream I told you about, the one when I'm standing on the North Tower with Kero and the cards? Well, I think it might be Misuki- sensei who is the figure facing me, but the face still remains in darkness.  
  
Tomoyo won't stop making me and Meiling dresses. Meiling finally threatened her that 'If you make me one more dress I'm going to burn all your material!', so her all her attention has been forced upon me. Are you sure that the Academy doesn't accept girls? I won't be in anyone's way.  
  
Happy winter's solstice, Ying-fa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was a tiny bit pleased today. Not only was it winter solstice when the classes were given a week break, but Ying-fa had sent her yearly package. He had waited patiently for three days and could now open it.  
  
The young prince first removed the red bow, tied a little clumsily but still beautiful. He next gently took off the green paper to reveal a small wooden box with a card. Opening the car he found the signatures of the Queen, the Princesses, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Ying-fa, all wishing him a pleasant winter and a happy new year. He put the card away, because he knew his 'Family' had been forced to sign. He stared down at the small wooden box with brass hinges and clasp that now lay before him. Syaoran pondered a second or two on what might be in there before reaching out, up- clasping the clasp, and lifting the lid. In side were chocolates. Not just one or two, about fifty or so! Also was a small piece of parchment that read, "Had to wrestle these away from Kero, enjoy them!"  
  
You could almost describe the prince as happy. He adored chocolate, almost as much beating others at tournaments, mastering a new skill, or receiving a letter from dear Ying-fa. These chocolates, being from Ying- fa, were going to be very sweet. Glad that he had sent his letter with Tsukshiro, Syaoran lied back on his bed, and began to feast on his chocolates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A month later.  
  
Congratulations Ying-fa-chan,  
  
Capturing all the cards, defeating Yue, and being named Card Mistress all in about one year is completely amazing! You should feel very pleased with yourself. By the way, tell Negumi that his 'true form' is not impressing.  
  
I don't like this Eriol Hiragiizawa. He turns up three days after you pass the Final Judgment, and is way to friendly for someone you just met. Remember that the last strange person you met had magical powers and didn't reveal them until confronted. I want you to keep a close eye on him, he is too eccentric for his own good.  
  
About sensing Clow Reed's aura, now that's interesting. Talk to Okaa- san about it, if she can feel it too then you're not being paranoid. If you have, try to see where it comes from. It might just be that, with your powers growing so fast, you are feeling his aura that was left behind years, and years ago. Although it might be doubtful, he is the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Just in case, keep your eyes open.  
  
From, Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Kero, tell me more about these new cards" Ying-fa was extremely curios why she couldn't summon her new key, or use her cards, until she changed her incantation and changed her cards.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple. After Clow Reed had died he was still considered the 'Master' of the Clow Cards. But, after you captured all of them and defeated Yue, you were given that title. The key is no longer the Clow key, and the Cards need to draw their energy from your star" Kero tried to explain it more clearly to his perplexed master and her friends.  
  
"Why though?" Tomoyo asked as she viewed the changed Firey card.  
  
"Because they can no longer draw energy from Clow Reed. The cards, although independent magical items, need to draw power from their Master, just like Yue and I".  
  
"Why did Ying-fa pass out after she changed the card though?" Meiling had snatched the card away from Tomoyo to scrutinize it herself.  
  
"Well her magic levels were depleted during the transformation. If you run for a long period of time, you run out of physical energy and pass out. Any being with magic has both physical energy and magical energy, if either of these runs out they faint. Ying-fa will need to restore her magic after every time she changes a card, but after a while, her magic will get stronger and she won't deplete her magic so" Kero was interrupted by a knocking at his mistress' door.  
  
Ying-fa went over to her door and opened it to reveal Yukito. "Okaerinasai Yuki!" she embraced her friend and now guardian.  
  
"Arigatou Ying-fa, here is your letter and, once again, I will be leaving next morning" Yukito handed over the letter addressed to her. "Yue doesn't like being away from you when I go deliver your letters, especially now that you are being attacked. He complains all the way there and all the way back".   
  
"Be nice to Yue, Yukito. He is just worried about me" Ying-fa chided her crush while a small blush adorned her cheeks.  
  
"We all are" and with that Yukito left.  
  
"Gomen for the interruption Kero, go on now" Ying-fa shut the door and joined her friends on her bed.  
  
"Well as I was saying, the more your magic grows, the less you'll use up changing the cards, the less tired you'll become" Kero finished his speech.  
  
"I think these Sakura cards are neat. Plus I'll be able to make costumes for Ying-fa still!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Sakura? What's a Sakura? And why give them that name?" the named disturbed the green eyed girl greatly and one of her headaches were coming on. She had headaches whenever something clicked in her mind, but she couldn't figure this one out.  
  
"Oh! Gomen-nasi! Sakura is cherry blossom in my home language, it just slipped out. And since there not Clow Cards anymore, I think we should call them that, Sakura Cards" Tomoyo put a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had said.  
  
"I think Tomoyo is right, but I would like them to be called Star Cards instead. Now if you'll excuse me I'm still quite tired and would like to rest" Ying-fa's headache was growing by the minute and she just needed peace, quiet, and to sleep.  
  
Her friends left her room worried for the girl. Whenever she wanted to be left alone, it meant that she had a headache, and the only cure for that was to have Queen Yelan come and sooth the girl with magic.  
  
"I'll get the queen Meiling. I need to see if I can go into town anyways so I can get more fabric" Tomoyo told her ruby eyed friend and rushed off to the Queen's quarters.  
  
Back in her room Ying-fa gripped her head, to see if that would cease the pain and fell onto her soft bed. She completely forgot about the letter from her friend in the Academy.  
  
Outside her room a figure gazed at her from a window in their own room.  
  
"Poor cherry blossom. I'm sorry I'm for what I'm going to put you through, but it needs to be done. And don't worry about your memories, they won't catch up to you until you see him again".   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few months later.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
Everything is going great! I no longer feel tired when I change a card! Kero says that my powers are almost the same strength as Clow Reed. I only have about twenty or so to change now. Tomoyo now has a trunk at the foot of her bed full of sketches of me, it's embarrassing not to mention dangerous. "What if someone comes into your room and sees those? What would you tell them?" I say to her. "I'd tell them that I have a amazing imagination" she replies.  
  
Clow Reed's aura is still around, and I now feel it whenever I finish changing a card. Mother-Yelan says that it's a hint on who my mystery attacker is. Clow Reed is my attacker? Or someone who was close to Clow Reed? Or maybe, a descendant. Maybe it's Mother-Yelan trying to get me change all the cards, but that doesn't explain my dream. The figures on top of the gate are still there, except now there is an eclipse of the sun and moon too. It's freaky. Kero says it's probably like my dream before the Final Judgment.  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo, Meiling and I to town yesterday. Meiling spent too much time around you I think, she kept telling me that he was untrustworthy and all that. He was a gentleman though. He carried all of Tomoyo's parcels and did not complain at all. Except for the fact that a large stuffed bear I had bought started to attack me on the edge of town, it was a perfect day. Don't worry, no one saw a thing.  
  
Write back, Ying-fa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran calmly walked around the grounds towards the nearby forest. There was still some snow on the ground so he wore a heavy tunic, leather gloves, and a green scarf that Ying-fa had made him for his last winter's solstice gift.  
  
No one approached the boy and he didn't mind. He hadn't had any real contact with the boys in the Academy, only Tsukshiro and that was only to deliver his letters. There was this other boy though, a prince from the Kinomoto Kingdom, Prince Touya. The older prince was Tsukshiro best friend and didn't like Syaoran. Maybe it was because Syaoran was so cold all the time, maybe it was because Syaoran stalked Yukito out every month, or maybe it was just Syaoran didn't trust anyone but himself. For whatever the reason, Touya didn't like him and annoyed him every time he saw the prince of the Li Kingdom. Other than those two older boys, there was no connection between boys at the Academy and Syaoran, and they left the Academy last winter's solstice.  
  
"Li-sama! Li-sama!" Tsukshiro ran up to the rapidly moving boy. "Here's your letter" he handed the younger boy the sealed piece of parchment and left.  
  
Syaoran did not thank the now knight just kept walking towards the woods. Upon reaching the shelter of the trees he nimbly jump onto one of the higher branches and opened his letter eagerly.  
  
He realized only a little while ago how much these letters meant to him. They were his life source, his only good point. The sketches that Tomoyo would send occasionally told of a very beautiful girl who had a lot of powerful friends. He eagerly looked forward to the day he would return to his kingdom and see Ying-fa again in person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few more months.  
  
Dearest Ying-fa  
  
Did I not tell you that Eriol Hiragiizawa was not to be trusted? I know he was just trying to get you to change the cards, but what if you passed out? The entire kingdom would have been asleep forever! Thank Okaa- san, for lending her magic to you, for me. That baka put your life in danger time and time again! When I meet this guy I'm going to punch his lights out, reincarnation of Clow Reed or not, he's a dead man!  
  
I am glad you converted all the cards though, now you don't have to worry about it, and you are now probably the strongest magician in the world now. You'll probably have stupid sorcerers coming to the kingdom to challenge you now. Don't worry, you'll be able to beat them hands down. Keep your guard up all the same and don't stop your training, it's easy to do both.  
  
What will you do now that thee are no more cards to capture or change?  
  
From Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ying-fa sat cross-legged in the middle of the training room, eyes closed, and seemed to be in some sort of trance. Kero, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo, who was sketching as usual, were sitting off to the side watching her fervently. The air around the Card Mistress began to glow and cackle with her pink aura.  
  
"Concentrate Ying-fa! You can do this!" Kero yelled out encouragingly to his mistress.  
  
'Come on, you can do this! You are the Card Mistress! You are the most powerful magician in the world!' she kept telling herself. She held out her right hand in front of her, and felt her power surge into her fingertips. "Cards of the Star, hear your mistress and do her will!" she called out to the small pink book about three feet away from her. A glowing circle with a large star in the middle appeared beneath her. The book began to glow, and with a small shower of sparks, the clasp sprang open. Fifty-two cards then slipped out of the book and began circling the straight-backed girl. Ying-fa stretched her fingertips out just a millimeter more, eyes still closed, and began to feel the gentle caressing of each card. Smiling she called out "WOOD!" The cards circled faster until a card with a picture of a woman wrapped up in leafy vines with the words ' The Wood' printed on the bottom slipped into her out stretched fingers. "Do your mistresses will!" Ying-fa gentle commanded. Immediately after the words had left her mouth, a fierce, yet gentle wind began blowing from the ground making her robes and hair billow out around her, and wooden vines sprang out from a glowing card toward her onlookers. Laughter was heard as the vines began to chase Kero around the room.  
  
"Alright Ying-fa, you had your fun. Now let Keroberos rest" Eriol gently called out to her.  
  
"Sorry Kero, I didn't know what else to do" Ying-fa opened her eyes slowly as the vines glowed brightly for a second then disappeared back into the card. The other cards that were circling her the entire time began to stack themselves back in the book.  
  
"You could have warned me at least!" a heaving Kero floated in front of the lady. She summoned the book to float over to her and her guardian and she place the card on top of the neatly stacked pile then shut the cover of her book.  
  
"You needed the exercise Kero" Meiling giggled out from the wall.  
  
"THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU SUMMONED THE CARDS WITHOUT USING YOUR STAFF! THIS IS SO COOL!" Tomoyo was obviously enjoying herself, sketching away like a mad-girl and squealing like the Tomoyo she was.  
  
"Indeed, that was quite impressive my dear" Eriol calmly walked over to the now rising girl.  
  
"Domo arigatou Eriol. Coming from you, that means a lot to me" Ying- fa smiled at the half reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
"Alright, what did you do Ying-fa? Yue is going crazy, saying that you should've waited for him, that you could be killed if your not careful, that." a breathless Yukito burst into the room and began voicing the moon guardian's worries but the Judge of the cards decided to appear himself. With a flash of light and a rustling of wings, Yue burst forward towards his mistress.  
  
"Mistress, you probably don't realize it but this 'magic proof' room doesn't hide your aura very well. I could feel your magic nearly half a mile away! Plus trying out experiments with the cards can kill you, Card Mistress or not!"  
  
"Goshimpai naku Yue-san. I had Kero-chan, and Eriol-san in the same room as me, and Mother-Yelan only a shout away. Gomen-ne for making you worry though" Ying-fa, although touched by her guardian's sudden show of emotion.  
  
"Very well Mistress, but I do wish to be around when you try anything like this again" Yue stated, back to his emotionless state.  
  
"I promise I'll inform you next time Yue-san. You have my word" Ying- fa proudly stated.  
  
"How come you make it so that Yue is the better guardian?" a very indignant Kero sputtered.  
  
Before he could continue Meiling popped up with a "Because he doesn't look like a stupid Negumi?"  
  
"Damare! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Ying-fa!" Kero screamed at her and began a staring contest with the ruby-eyed girl.  
  
"Here is your letter from Li-kun" Yue ignored the two and continued to speak with Ying-fa.  
  
"Arigatou Yue-san. I'm going to go read this in my room. Ja ne minna-san" Ying-fa ran up to her room leaving a grinning Tomoyo and Eriol, a still staring Kero and Meiling, and Yue calmly changing back into his borrowed form before Eriol's guardian, Nakuru, found him.  
  
Ying-fa really liked receiving letters from Syaoran, she always had, but she really, really looked forward to them starting a little while ago for some reason. Maybe it was because he told her so little about his life there, maybe because she hadn't seen him in so long, but for whatever the reason she did, and that was all that mattered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three more years.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
Mother-Yelan suggested last week that I stop my training, I'm glad all my friends stood up in my defense. Eriol-kun, Yue-san Kero-chan, and surprisingly, Spinnel-kun and Nakaru-chan argued that sorcerers had begun to challenge me, that I need to reach my full potential, and that I wouldn't want to disappoint Clow Reed. I don't know which one did it for me, or if they all did, but she said she would never speak of it again.  
  
I still have to learn all that 'lady' stuff though. Maybe Tomoyo likes it, but at least Meiling shares my opinion on it. I don't see why I have to learn it all. I mean, it's only for ladies who are going to get married, have about a hundred kids, and run a household. With my power, men will not approach me for love. Already some boys in the palace come up to me and tell me that I'm beautiful, it's extremely embarrassing. One boy came up to Meiling and said that, the poor boy was out cold for a couple of days. Now they stay clear of her, maybe that's what I should do.  
  
You know Mother-Yelan holds a ball at spring's solstice? Well, she insisted that 'You young ladies go out and find an escort'. Thankfully Yuki came up and asked me before word got out. Meiling says she'll go on her own, she doesn't care who asks her, but I do know for a fact if squire Xian of Yeran asked her, she'd agree in a heartbeat. Tomoyo's escort surprised me though, Eriol Hiragiizawa. I'm never going to let them live this down. Although it will have to wait till during and after the dance because Tomoyo is making my gown and if I make fun of her she'll pay me back through the dress she gives me.  
  
I'm glad to hear that your instructor is going to let you participate in that Intermediate level tournament. Once again you'll be the best there, just like every year in the Beginner's tournament. Hope you do well.  
  
From, Ying-fa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
As usual, Syaoran was training when his master called out "You have a letter". This time Syaoran would have to wait for with the first statement came a second "You may read it after you finish your training, you have that Intermediate level Tournament coming up". Up until that moment Syaoran looked forward to that tournament, but if it was keeping him from his letter from Ying-fa, he detested it.  
  
The young prince began throwing his heart into his training, something he rarely did anymore. It was scary when he did though, his attacks were much harder, faster, more accurate, a perfect fighter. Finally receiving permission to leave, he grabbed his letter and hurried off to his chamber to read about what Ying-fa was experiencing back at home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Two more years.  
  
Dearest Ying-fa,  
  
I'm glad you defeated that ignorant punk, Lord Giohan. He needed what you gave him, don't feel bad for breaking his nose and arm. He knew what he was getting into when he challenged the Card Mistress, but didn't know your strength. Try to keep a lower profile though as it can be dangerous.  
  
It's nice to hear that you'll have some more friends now that those ladies from other kingdoms are there. What are these Ladies Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu like?  
  
Master is thinking about letting me participate in the Experienced Tournament next year. It is not honorable to defeat those who never had a chance. The only boy who even gave me some sport was this one boy, Yamazaki Takashi. He came from our kingdom, do you know him? He tells me that he has a betrothed, but I can't see how anyone can stand him.  
  
Don't worry about those Lady lessons. You only have another year or so till you don't have to worry about them any more. Keep grinning and bare it.  
  
From, Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Meiling, it's not that bad" Tomoyo was dragging a very, very angry Meiling away from the weapons shop and towards a fabric store so she could chose which colors she liked.  
  
Ying-fa walked away laughing. She never really bought anything in the market, only stationary, gifts and the occasional accessory. Every time Queen Yelan gave her money, she usually gave it to someone who needed it, earning her a very nice repute among the townsfolk. She only went into town when she was bored, or when Tomoyo or Meiling wanted to go. And when she did go into town, she usually played with the children.  
  
Upon reaching the small area where the children played, a stranger stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me M'lady, but are you perhaps the Lady Ying-fa?" a handsome man tapped her on her shoulder. His brown hair was neatly combed, his clothing was richly made and only slightly crumpled, but it was his eyes that she found unnerving. She vaguely remembered those crystal blue orbs that glowed with anticipation for her answer.  
  
"I am, why do you search for me?" Ying-fa didn't like being searched out. She could feel herself slowly sinking into a battle stance. Emerald eyes narrowing in confusion and suspicion, the man spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry if think me rude, or an attacker, but I am neither. My name is Daisuke of Gildow Falls. I was born into a little wealth and brought here when I was but a boy. As I grew, my only wish was to return to my hometown. When I finally left to my home I was robbed. Eight years ago I was a poor man who had given up on life and on humans. Then Kami gave me a sign to hold on, and gave me another chance, I was given five gold coins" the man, now identified, began his somewhat familiar story to the young woman.  
  
"You are that man I found on my first trip into market, aren't you?" realization dawned on Ying-fa. "I gave you five coins and a hug. I told you keep up your hope on returning to your home".  
  
"Yes, because of your generosity I was able to find a job, support myself, and eventually return to my home. There I opened a small trading business, which would grow into one of the largest in my kingdom, and was able to marry a beautiful, loving woman as my wife". With the last statement a beautifully dressed woman stepped forward carrying a young baby. "This is Felicity, my wife, and my young son, Ying".  
  
"We owe everything to your kindness M'lady, our life, our marriage, even our son. We can't thank you enough" Felicity spoke with such emotion. Her hazel eyes rimmed with tears as she heard the Lady's response.  
  
"I have done nothing that deserves this thanks. I can't except it" Ying-fa was thoroughly embarrassed by the way she was being treated.  
  
Many townsfolk had stopped and listened to the tale of the traveler. Whispers broke out in the crowd speaking of the Lady's kindness on other occasions and how she refused thanks then too. Rumors had also begun to spread about how the Lady was really an angel sent to care for the people in the town.  
  
"Ying-fa? Where are you Ying-fa?" Tomoyo's frantic call traveled over the mummers of the crowd to the Lady.  
  
"Gomen-nasi Lord Daisuke, but my friends are calling me. It was wonderful to see you again and hear of your success" Ying-fa replied hurriedly and ran towards her friends.  
  
"Sir?" a young boy stepped forward to the young lord. "Did she really so as you said?"  
  
"She did. And now can you answer a question for me?"  
  
"Yes sir. If I can sir." The boy was eager to help someone who had received help from the Lady Ying-fa.  
  
"Where does she spend most of her time in this city?" Daisuke of Gildow Falls had a plan to show his thanks to the girl that had helped him.  
  
"Over there sir. Near the edge of town playing with the children. Why did you ask that question sir?" the young boy pointed down the busy street to an open field cluttered with shrubs and weeds.  
  
"I want to give the young Lady a gift, but I know she won't except an item. Now good sir," Daisuke had kneeled down and placed a silver coin in the child's hand, "go to the city's constructor and bring him here.  
  
"I will sir, and I'll be back before you know it sir!" the boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him to an alley way between two stalls in the market.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
You'll guess what happened to me this past week. I met up with a Lord Daisuke from Gildow Falls, and he claimed that I helped him nearly eight years ago. I wouldn't accept his thanks so he decided to build a new courtyard near the edge of town. It really is beautiful, the stone is new and clean, there are no more weeds, and there are imported cherry blossom trees on edge. When it was done he told me it was in my honor! I was stunned, shocked, and embarrassed to say the least. The children will have somewhere to play now while their mothers shop.  
  
My magic is very strong now. I have to put up a new spell on my training room every month now so that my aura won't leak out while I'm practicing. Eriol says soon he'll need Kero and Yue on his team just so that he'll be able to put up a decent fight. I think he's bluffing, but it does seem a bit to easy now when I spar with him. I bet your masters need to gang up at you in the middle of the night just to give you a challenge.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went into town on their own. I still say it's a date, no matter how much they dinghy it.  
  
Good luck with the Experienced Tournament.  
  
From, Ying-fa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three more years.  
  
"Syaoran-sama!" the most experienced master in the entire Academy couldn't find the now eighteen year old prince, and soon to be king, of the Li kingdom. Syaoran was now the most fully trained fighter the Academy had ever produced. He was seemingly emotionless, his magic had surpassed that of Clow Reed over two years ago, he could defeat all the masters at once in combat, he was the most intelligent in each and every one of his classes, and he was given the ability to intimidate his opponents with a single look. He also, being so advanced, found himself up a tree in hiding no more than ever. He would train, occasionally study, but he would often be up a tree with his own thoughts or a letter from Ying-fa.  
  
"Onegai Syaoran-sama! You have a letter and I need to talk to you!" the older man was tired of searching and was near tears. With the aspect of a letter the Prince appeared at the base of tree that the teacher must've walked ten times around.  
  
"What do you want and where is my letter?" Syaoran had no respect for any of his teachers anymore.  
  
"You will receive your letter after you come to the hall and have a civilized conversation with me" the only leverage the master had over his 'pupil' was his letters, and they only came once a month.  
  
"Fine, I'll go" the prince crossed his arms over his chest and headed towards the large hall that the trainees ate at and the masters' quarters were. When the two males were seated across from each other in the master's office the master began.  
  
"Syaoran-sama, you have reached a new plateau, and we at the Academy can no longer help you any way. I wrote a letter to your mother and she replied that she'd like you back in the next moon. You will go back to your kingdom to finish whatever training Her Majesty would like, and then ascend to your country's throne" the master was nearly leaping for joy as he told the arrogant boy his news.  
  
"You mean, I'm going home, for good?" Syaoran could hardly believe his ears. He would finaly get to see Ying-fa again!  
  
"Hai. You and the other boys from the Li Kingdom will be escorted back in three weeks time. Here is you letter, you may go now."  
  
Syaoran grabbed his letter and ran back to his small room to write back to Ying-fa that soon, they wouldn't need letters, they would see each other face to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dearest Ying-fa,  
  
I'm coming home. I'll see you in about three to four week's time. I can't wait to see you again.  
  
Love, Syaoran  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: HOORAY! I'M DONE AT LAST!!!! I can't believe that took me almost all of summer to write. Well it was long. Here's a translation list for those of you who don't speak Japanese and don't knoow what some of the words I used were. If I got anything wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
Negumi - plush toy/ stuffed animal  
  
Okaa-san - mother  
  
Kozou - kid  
  
Gaki - idiot/ jerk  
  
-sama - lord  
  
-sensei - teacher  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Okaerinasai - welcome back  
  
Gomen/ Gomen-ne/ Gomen-nasi - sorry/ I'm sorry  
  
Baka - idiot  
  
Domo Arigatou - thank you very much  
  
Goshimpai naku - don't worry  
  
Damare - shut up  
  
Ja ne - see you later  
  
Minna-san - everyone  
  
Kami - God  
  
Onegai - please  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Thank for reading. Now, if you would all be so kind to hit the review button, and send me your thoughts, it'd be much appreciated. HUGS! 


	6. The Returning Prince

Kwaii Canadian: Hello again! I know it took me a long time to write the last chapter so I'm starting to write this after I update my story on FF net. I also realized my Author's Notes weren't in there, don't worry, there was nothing special I had to say any way. So thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter. BTW, I'm accepting new titles for my story, I hate the one I came up with!  
  
Thank You List  
  
SaKuRa LoVa - I'm glad that you like my story, and here's my update!  
  
kate - Thank you for thinking my story Kwaii!  
  
elisa ang - I'm blushing that you like this story so much. I'm sorry I ended it there, but it leads into my next chapter so well, and will hopefully get more people to read the next chapter.  
  
dreams of a dreamer - Teachers love to punish their students, they get paid for it!  
  
Pochoco - Blushes from your praise. It took me a long time to write those letters you know, I am human you know.  
  
pokey - Wow, I'm so happy that you love this story!  
  
smilez - I'm updating, I'm updating!  
  
ednyadove - Writing letters can be fun, depending on the subject of course. I'm not sure if the lovebirds will meet in this chapter or the next.  
  
Daggat-Sakura - snivel, I can't believe so many love my fic. I so touched!  
  
cHiiSaNaYoUkAi - Thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters. I'm glad you liked them all.  
  
Kwaii Canadian: WOW!!!! THIS IS THE LONGEST REVIEW LIST I'VE EVER HAD FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC. Wish I did, like everyone else who writes this stuff, but I don't  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
'...'- Thinking  
  
(A/N: ...) - Author's notes  
  
~*~...~*~ - Scene change  
  
***.*** - Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 6, The Returning Prince  
  
It was a warm spring day when the group of men left the mountain academy. Each was eager to return to their homeland to see family and friends. But one was more eager than all the rest put together, though he would never let anyone know. Clothed in a comfortable white cotton shirt, black breeches, long leather riding boots that reached his knees, a green cloak, and his trusty sword at his hip you would not have recognized Syaoran as the prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms.  
  
'Just one more day. One more day I can see her again' Syaoran would've been smiling, but he had a reputation to live up to. It took all his training not to urge his chestnut stallion into a full-fledged gallop.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi who had kept silent riding beside to his prince suddenly spoke up. "Did you know, that in the past when a Prince was returning to his kingdom, the villagers would throw fruits and vegetables at him so he would know that his kingdom's crops were doing well?"  
  
Syaoran was about to ask if it was true when the man riding next to Yamazaki slapped the knights' head. "Stop telling His Majesty lies Takashi! What happens if he believes you?"  
  
The prince remembered the first time he had met Takashi almost eight year ago.  
  
***A ten-year-old prince was walking across the grounds when a grey haired boy, that looked like he had his eyes closed, and about his age came up in front of him and began talking.  
  
"Did you know, that when a boy of ten left home, he was considered fare game to all knights? Any knight could come up to the boy and order him to spar with him. If the boy died sparing with the knight, his parents considered the boy a failure and wouldn't accept the body when the knight delivered it to his home. But if the boy killed the knight."(A/N: you would wonder how that boy just pulls stories right out of the air, wouldn't you?) Syaoran could feel the sweat on the back of his neck start to form. Who was this boy?  
  
"Takashi. Number one, STOP TELLING LIES!" a hand of another boy hit the grey haired boy over the head then began to drag him away, "Number two, that's Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom. He can kill you, probably in more ways than one." Syaoran was almost thankful to this boy, Takashi. No one except Tsukshiro and his masters had ever talked to the boy for the past five years, and it sort of felt nice to have someone new talk to him. But, of course, the prince could never show it.***  
  
'Yes it was nice to have Takashi to talk to. Even though he did most of the talking, and almost every second sentence that comes out of his mouth is a lie' Syaoran's face remained emotionless. The only time the boy showed any emotion was when he got a letter from Ying-fa, and even then it was minimal.  
  
Back to the present. The troupe trotted their many horses along the mountain road, to gallop them would be foolish. Why tire out the animal at the beginning? It was torture for the prince though. He wanted, no needed to see Ying-fa. He didn't quite know why though. Recently, he would say that Ying-fa was the most important thing in his life. She alone stood by his side, even though they hadn't seen each other in about thirteen years. With his memories and the sketches he had been given, he could almost picture her.  
  
'Does she even remember what I look like? Did she get my letter? Will she be waiting for me?' these thoughts ran through his mind over and over again.  
  
"You must be pleased to be finally going home your Highness" Takashi tried to engage Syaoran in conversation again and broke the prince's train of thought. "I mean, the last time you even saw your homeland was over ten years ago".  
  
"Thirteen years Takashi" Syaoran didn't take his eyes of the trail in front of him.  
  
"Oh. So, are you pleased?" Yamazaki felt embarrassed for having his facts wrong. But his question wouldn't receive an answer. Yamazaki tried once more to get the young man beside him to open up. "You know, monks take vows of silence when they receive visions. When they go to sleep and their gods send them a preview of what is to come through dreams, and to make sure they don't alter fate, the monks are made to promise to tell no one. Of course promises can be broken, so monks are taken before the alter, and they make the vow of silence so that no one can know of the future. One monk who didn't take a vow of silence was." he stopped realizing Syaoran hadn't listened to a word he said. It would be long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The town below the palace was bursting with excitement. Today was the day Lady Ying-fa came to the palace. A party was being prepared for, larger than when it was one the Princesses' birthdays, even larger than the celebrations for the Queen. Food was being cooked, ale was being brought out, decorations were going up in Cherry Blossom Square (A/N: the plaza that was made for Ying-fa), and children were bustling around, trying not to get underfoot. Flower sellers from near and far were setting up small booths and stands, ready to make a large profit tonight selling blossoms of all kinds. The cherry blossoms had recently bloomed giving the square a surreal appearance, it would be a night to remember, just like all the years before. They had no idea that their prince would be returning the next day, nor would they care if they had known. It was a night for Her Ladyship, as she is known in the town, known as the Celebration of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The sun had nearly finished setting when the troupe of knights and prince reached sight of the palace and town. They spent a hard day traveling, stopping only once to eat and feed their horses and were ecstatic knowing that they were home. But in approaching the city, the sound of music and laughter reached their weary ears, as Yamazaki had told more lies then a phoney fortuneteller.  
  
"Tier, come here" the prince beckoned a blonde knight to his side. "What are they celebrating?"  
  
"Ummm, I sorry Your Highness, I don't know" Tier spoke truthfully, never had anyone seen such a gay (A/N: as in happy, people) party.  
  
"Do we have supplies to last us the night?" Syaoran asked the group.  
  
"Yes sir. We aren't expected until tomorrow" came from somewhere in the back.  
  
"Good. We will not interrupt the peoples' merry making" Syaoran told the group. In reality though, he was wondering what this celebration was for, and decided to find out for himself that night. "We'll set up camp here for the night, and head to the palace in the morning".  
  
The sun had been gone for sometime when the blankets were laid out, horses tied up, a fire going and food eaten. Syaoran, dressed in what he wore that day, had his hood up covering his face and cloak hiding his sword was walking down the road to the festivity. He told his troupe members not to worry, and that he would be back before midnight.  
  
Upon getting closer to the party he was in awe of everything that was going on. He saw tables, upon tables of food that was fit to be served up in the palace, every person that could play an instrument was playing, and every body was dancing, laughing, singing, talking, eating, drinking, basically having the best time of their lives. What truly shocked him was the amount of flowers being sold and worn by the town. His curiosity seemed to be that of child as he tapped a nearby person shoulder.  
  
"Why hello stranger! You came just in time for the party. Come, have some food, ask one of those young maids to dance, and celebrate until you cannot walk anymore. Don't worry though, the Inn is giving out free rooms tonight" the man the prince had tapped was eager to let Syaoran feel at home on this joyous night.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you celebrating?" shocked at the man's friendliness, Syaoran asked him the question that was on his night from the start.  
  
"Her Ladyship's arrival o' course" the slightly round man was shocked that this person didn't know. "Wait, ya from another country ain't ya?" not waiting for his answer, the man continued. "That's it, no wonder ya don't know 'bout Her Ladyship. Well I'll tell ya the tale. Thirteen years ago, the late king, Kami give him rest, and the young prince was out when they found this girl. O'course they took her back t' the palace. She don't remember anythin' about her past, and so she lives up there now" jerking a thumb towards the palace. "Ya ain't never met a sweeter lady. She'll sooner give you all the money she owns, if ya need it o'course, and'll refuse any thanks what so ever. Some Lord made this square in her honour a few years back, so we throw a party once a year, 'round this time, in this square to thank Kami for sending us this angel" the pudgy man ended his tale with a sigh.  
  
"You are talking about the Lady Ying-fa, aren't you?" Syaoran couldn't believe that such a large party could be thrown for his childhood friend.  
  
"Course I'm talkin' 'bout her, but down here she's know as Her Ladyship or The Lady" the man paused to take a swig out of the tankard he was holding. "Who knows, maybe she'll escape an' pay us a visit".  
  
"You mean she comes down to the town at night, without guards?" Syaoran couldn't believe the stuff he didn't know about his Ying-fa.  
  
"'Casionly. Usually only when we have a party, but she's been know to wanda' the streets at night. Na' go on and join the party" he then left Syaoran to his thoughts.  
  
Syaoran did take the man's advice and wander around the tables but kept his hood up and his identity unknown. Everyone was all too happy to give him a piece of pie, a bit of meat, anything that they had, was everyone else's. He got stares only from young girls who would glance at him then whisper something to their friends then giggle. He would have never expected for Ying-fa to have such an impact on these people. Syaoran, after doing the rounds, found a corner where he could see the entire festivities and watched the happy people.  
  
That's when he felt it. A quick burst of a powerful pink aura coming from someone in this crowd. It was only enough to catch his attention, like someone had laughed, and relaxed enough for their magic to jump. His amber eyes instantly began scanning the crowd, but everyone was clean of this powerful magic, then Syaoran saw them. It was hard to tell if this person was male or female, their cloak was kept close to the person's body and the hood was up, just like Syaoran. This person intrigued the young prince, although he couldn't see their face, he could tell they were enjoying themselves greatly. The cloaked figure, who was also looking over the crowd, laid their eyes on the Li prince. Syaoran felt drawn into this person's dark hood, and with careful concentration, saw a glint of green shining in the darkness. As if realising what had happened, the cloaked figure turned and walked back down the lonely streets. Syaoran suddenly remembered what the man told him and dashed off to follow them, maybe it was Ying-fa. Heading off down the abandoned streets, the prince remembered a time before his training, when he and Ying-fa would play together.  
  
*** "Ok, Ying-fa. I'll count to ten and you go hide" a chibi Syaoran pointed out to the vast gardens to his friend.  
  
"All right Syaoran-kun, but no peeking!" a very kwaii Ying-fa in a pink dress dashed off down the path.  
  
Chibi Syaoran hid his eyes and began to count. "One... two... three... um, six... twelve... fifty... hundred... seven... uhhhh, twenty- six... forty-two... TEN!(A/N: can't you just see a tiny Syaoran doing that? I can!) Ready or not, HERE I COME!!" He walked down the path and began to peer into the shrubs and flowers, searching for a foot, the hem of a dress anything that would tell him where to find his Ying-fa. The tiny prince was searching for almost five minutes when Yukito came into the part of the garden he was looking in.  
  
"Lost something Prince Syaoran?" he asked good-naturedly.  
  
"I'm looking for Ying-fa, we're playing hide and seek" Syaoran wanted Tsukshiro to leave. HE and Ying-fa were playing, not Tsukshiro, him, and Ying-fa. He left to search a different part of the garden when he heard a scream.  
  
"Ying-fa! That was Ying-fa's scream!" Syaoran was extremely worried for his friend and ran off to where he heard the scream come from, Tsukshiro was hot on his heels. They ran to a part of the royal gardens that were not visited by the gardeners often and also was rumoured to be haunted. Ying-fa was curled up into a ball at the base of a large tree. The prince b-lined straight for her and embraced her, while Yukito searched the area for an attacker.  
  
"It's alright Ying-fa, I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you" Syaoran whispered to her while rubbing her back.  
  
"I was so scared Syaoran-kun. So scared" she mumbled from somewhere in her curled up form.  
  
"What attacked you Ying-fa?" Tsukshiro knelt beside them.  
  
"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Ying-fa lifted her head from her knees and let her tearstained faced be looked upon by the page.  
  
Syaoran was seething, 'Why look up at the page? I'm comforting you! Not him, me!'  
  
"I was walking in the gardens when I heard you scream" Tsukshiro offered a comforting smile.  
  
"I saw a ghost-lady Yuki. I'm terrified of ghosts! Although she was pretty, she came up behind me while I was hiding from Syaoran-kun. I was so scared!" Ying-fa buried her face into Syaoran's shoulder and began to cry.  
  
All Syaoran could do was let her cry. Looking around he saw a beautiful woman standing farther back. She had long dark hair that swirled around her, and eyes just as emerald as the girl crying on him had. She looked at Ying-fa then faded into the air. 'Who was she?' the prince thought but was distracted from his thoughts when Ying-fa clutched onto him like he was her lifeline.***  
  
Back to the present, Syaoran picked up his speed and watched the hem of a cloak swish behind a corner on his right. He once again saw the cloaked figure disappear down an alleyway far ahead on his left. Realizing he would loose his prey if he kept this up, Syaoran jumped into air and landed on the roof of a building. He ran over the tops of the town, jumping from roof to roof. The prince then saw this figure run straight, towards the palace. It jumped gracefully onto the outer wall glance behind them, then disappear over the wall, Syaoran had lost his pursuit.  
  
'If you are Ying-fa, I wish you a restful sleep and pleasant dreams' Syaoran jumped off the roof he was on and began to head back to his camp. As he headed back he passed the party and heard the many cries of "T' Her Ladyship. HER LADYSHIP!" as tankards and glasses were raised in a toast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was well past noon when the troupe coming from the Academy headed into town. People came out of their homes and stores to watch as the group of tall men rode towards the castle. Many of them wore simple tunics and pants, but one, the one who rode on the chestnut stallion, wore a green silk shirt with gold buttons and gold cords that slipped under each arm that hung semi loose on his form. He also wore clean white pants that hugged his muscular legs with mud-crusted boots that went up to his knees. This man was truly a sight, and was instantly recognised as Prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom. Many knelt down or bowed in respect, but when the cry of "The Prince has returned!" rang threw the crowd, everyone was jumping, waving, and yelling "Welcome back Your Majesty!"  
The news had reached the palace when the prince was only a quarter of the way there. Unwed women dawned on some of their finest dresses, court was called to welcome the prince, palace guards set up in ranks and full uniform, and a welcome back banquet was being prepared almost instantly. The whole castle was a buzz of excitement and activity, and when Syaoran finally rode threw the gates, everything seemed to stop. Servants peeked out of doors and windows to try and catch a glimpsed of their now grown up prince.  
  
Syaoran entered the palace and was received by the family's butler Wei, who had aged quite a bit from when the last time he had seen the prince. "Welcome back Your Highness. Your Mother is waiting for you in the grand hall" Wei led the brown haired man to two large doors with golden handles and hinges. The older man threw open the doors and bowed at the waist as the Prince walked through the doors that led to the top of the huge staircase that led down into the grand hall.  
  
This gigantic hall was where court and balls were held. Its walls were crystalline marble with small alcoves here and there, red drapes hanging from the polished wooden roof fell neatly against the walls. The balcony with marble banisters covered three walls of this rectangular room, the ruby carpet led from the top of the stairs, where Syaoran was standing at the moment, down the stairs, to the raised platform where the royal family stood. The normally sparkling floor was filled with people all dressed in their finest, it truly was sight to see.  
  
Syaoran descended the stairs and the crowd parted for the young man as he made his way to his mother, sisters, and Ying-fa. When he reached the royal platform he bowed low in respect for his mother, his face never changing from his static expression.  
  
"Okaa-san. I have returned to our kingdom no longer a boy, but a man fit to rule the Li kingdom" Syaoran didn't lift his head as he recited the lines a prince would recite when he came home. He stood up and let his amber orbs stare at the woman who didn't write to him for thirteen years, the woman who he called mother. Yelan did something at that moment that surprised even her. She embraced her son.  
  
"My son. You look so much like your father" Yelan was close to tears. Was this handsome man truly her son? The son that she remembered was no more, in his place was this man that could have been her late husband's twin. She pulled away from the embrace so that her hands were still on her son's shoulders. "Prince Xio-lang, heir to the throne of the Li kingdom," the queen called out to the crowd using her son's formal title, "has returned to us. May his name put faith in his people, and fear in his enemies." One tear slipped out of the corner of the queen's eye as everyone in court bowed low to their prince then came up cheering.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to think. Did he look like his father? Why did his mother hug him like that? Why was she crying? All that faded from his mind when he noticed something. There were his sisters behind his mother, itching to go come over to him and continue where they left off, Meiling and Tomoyo were just of to the side of the platform, but where was she?  
  
As his mother went back to sit in her throne on the platform, Syaoran followed and whispered into her ear, "Okaa-san? Where is Ying-fa?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Ying-fa couldn't believe it. That baka, Duke Millow, had to challenge her today of all days. Mother-Yelan had called for court to gather just as she left but she had to run off with Yue and Kero because this baka wanted to try and take her cards, maybe even earn a wife. So here she was, flying back home with her guardians on either side of her hoping that her presence, or lack of, would go unnoticed.  
  
Flying as fast as The Fly would let her, Ying-fa's thought drifted back to last night. She had snuck out of the palace to see the party that was supposed to be in her honour. She made sure she wouldn't be noticed, hiding her face in the hood of her cloak and watched the activities go on around her. She had felt so relaxed here, no one asking for her hand in marriage, no one challenging her to become the master of the cards, that she had laughed and accidentally let her aura stretch. Only when she felt a strong green aura seconds later did she realise what she had done and pushed her aura right back down. She threw her gaze around the party, hoping that the new aura she had felt didn't sense her was foolhardy. Moments later she felt the gaze of someone in the crowd. Turning her head she caught the gaze of a hooded figure on the other side of the party he had aura, she could tell the aura was masculine, but what was truly weird was that she didn't feel threatened by this stranger, in fact, she felt like she knew him. Not taking any chances though, she turned on her heel and left the party. He was following her. Ying-fa had turned and backtracked so many times she thought she had for sure lost her pursuer and headed back to the palace. She would have liked to stay longer at the party, 'But she knew it could have been dangerous' the lady reminded herself as she jumped over the wall and headed back to her balcony.  
  
"Mistress, we're back" Kero's voice brought the young woman back to reality. "Mistress, the guards have assembled". Sure enough the guards were in ranks and full uniform.  
  
"Nani?!?! Why would Mother-Yelan hold court and call the guards to ranks?" Ying-fa was extremely confused as the threes of them landed on her balcony and walked into her room. "Yue, change back into Yukito and head down into the grand hall, I'll be down in a minute." Yue followed his mistress' orders and Yukito left the lady's room.  
  
Ying-fa looked down at her once clean outfit. She wore a white shirt that was now caked in mud and dirt, and her pants were torn in a few places. This was one of her favourite outfits to fight in, 'I guess I'll have to ask Tomoyo to make me new one'. Going up to her chest of drawers, Ying-fa took out one of her favourite pink dresses. Its sleeves were long, but started to flare at the elbow and were quite baggy at her wrists and the skirt wasn't too puffy, the bodice clung close to her form, the neckline was a modest square cut trimmed with gold thread and, best of all n her opinion, no lace, ruffles, or bows. She had begged Tomoyo to make it this way. She washed her face and hands, and re-tied her ponytail. The only jewellery she only really wore was her star key, and sometimes a circlet that told everyone that she was a member of the royal family.  
  
When she finally looked presentable, she left Kero alone with his game of pick-up sticks and headed down to the grand hall. She went through one of the side doors and tried to make her way to her friends and family without making a scene, but when the members of court saw her, a path was made for her, and the unwed men tried to catch her attention. When she reached the Queen, she didn't noticed who was standing beside her.  
  
"Highness, forgive me for my lateness. I was delayed" she spoke the code that they had come up with that, when translated, meant, "I was challenged for my cards, but I beat him".  
  
"You forgiven Lady Ying-fa" Yelan spoke the reply that meant, "Good girl". "Now, I want you to meet an old friend of yours. Ying-fa, I'm sure you remember my son, Syaoran" she indicated to the man standing beside her throne.  
  
"Syaoran?" Ying-fa turned to face the man that the queen had indicated excited that she would see her friend after so long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Done. Not writing more to this chapter. I'm evil. Heehee. If you want to find out how our favourite couple will react after not seeing each other for thirteen years, read the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review.  
  
Hugs, Kwaii Canadian. 


	7. Reunited Friends

Kwaii Canadian: Hello again! I know my last chapter wasn't as long, but I just had to stop there! I'm evil in that way. But to those of you who were patient, here is my next chapter. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, THEN I WENT ON VACATION, THEN SCHOOL STARTED, AND THEN MY COMPUTERED WAS BUSTED FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! The moral of this story is, NEVER GET YOUR COMPUTER FIXED AT FUTURE SHOP!!!!!!!!!!!! Their idea of 3 days, was over two weeks.  
  
Thank you:  
  
cHiiSaNaYoUkAi - Thanks for your compliments! I want a cloak like that too, always have.  
  
Daggat-Sakura - I know I'm evil, my heart is blacker than Darth Vader's helmet. But I will update, so I'm not quite overcome by the dark side of the force. *looks around at the blank stares* I'll shut up now. Thanks for your 2 reveiws.  
  
Pochoco - Yes, another chapter.  
  
elisa ang - Ok, chill! I've updated! Don't spaz out on me! I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update, but even now my computer's still on the firtz!  
  
ednyadove - You get to see how they react in this chapter.  
  
dreams of a dreamer - DON'T MENTION THE "S" WORD!!!! *runs into a dark closet and closes the doors so just a crack of light shines in* Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Miya-chan3 - I'm updating. I'm updating. I'm updating. I'm updating. I'm updating. =)  
  
sHaRoN - Thankz! I'm honoured you think so  
  
Sakura-Star-66 - Thank you so much for the summary thing. I put up a fresh sum a little while ago, if it's still weird, tell me!  
  
Alpha Draconis1 - I'm updating, don't worry!  
  
hehe() - Yes, I needed to stop there.  
  
Mattaki - *Turns scarlet and keeps getting redder* Wow, I've never been praised like that before. *Pulls at collar* Is it warm in here or is it just me?  
  
friends4eva08() - Who could say no to a review like that? I will update!  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Thanks to everyone who even read my story and didn't review. Now, on to chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CCS. I do own this story though. Other than that, I have nothing so, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
"." - Talking  
  
'.' - Thinking  
  
~*~*~ - Scene change  
  
(A/N: .) - Author's notes  
  
***.*** - Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 7, Reunited Friends  
  
The two friends' eyes met, and it was like fireworks went off. They couldn't believe it, after thirteen long, gruesome years, they were together again.  
  
Syaoran had watched as the crowd had parted, wondering whom it could be. The angel that stepped out from the parted crowd stunned him with her beauty and grace. Although he was confused at first when she stepped forward and addressed his mother, it was swept away and replaced with a new one when the vision was introduced to him as Ying-fa. Was this the girl he had found at age five? Was this the girl who played with him? Was this the girl who evoked strange feelings in him? Was this woman, the girl who wrote him monthly letters? It didn't seem possible. The sketches that Tomoyo had sent him didn't do justice for the goddess that stood in front of him. Her hair had grown longer, and had turned nearly golden. She had filled out, in all the right places he might add, but had still stayed slim. If it wasn't for the bright happy emeralds that shone at him, he might not have ever recognised Ying-fa.  
  
Ying-fa wasn't prepared for what she saw when she turned to face the boy who had wrote her. The boy had grown up, into a very handsome man she might add. He was nearly a head taller then her, with broad powerful shoulders, and his muscles could be seen through the material of his green shirt. His face had matured, and his eyes had grown hard and didn't let any of his emotions show through. His windswept hair was the same though, and his face held a healthy tan, he spent most of his time outside if she remembered. She wondered if this warrior was the person who wrote her those letters.  
  
"Ying-fa, you've grown into a very beautiful woman. I hardly recognised you" Syaoran was the first to recover and address the person in front of him.  
  
"It is you who has changed, majesty" Ying-fa sank into a curtsy and bowed her head. It was impolite to look at someone of higher rank than you, until you had their permission to do so. "I hadn't quite expected to see a man when I next saw you". The formalities were killing Syaoran, but he took Ying-fa's hand anyway, and willed her to rise.  
  
"I hadn't noticed that I had changed, but I guess that happens with most people" not taking his eyes off hers, Syaoran brought the hand he held in his, and brought it to his lips.  
  
It was common for a Prince to greet a lady this way, but it didn't make it any less awkward. Although the slight brushing of his lips against her had had been brief, they both felt the small bolts of electricity. They had embraced in the past, and even given each other small kisses on the cheek, so why was this so different? Oh yes, the awkwardness in the room could be cut with a knife.  
  
"Ying-fa. Psst, Ying-fa! C'mere!" The awkwardness was cut by Meilin trying to draw her friend away from her cousin.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Prince Syaoran" Ying-fa made it through her statement with only a slight waver in her voice. She quickly dislodged her hand from her childhood-friend's grasp, and then walked off to be with the two girls who were waving her over.  
  
'She has changed, but then so have you'. It took one meeting, one tiny, formal conversation, and simple peck on the hand to tell Syaoran the one thing that puzzled him about Ying-fa from the beginning.  
  
*** "Ying-fa, I told you to wait!" a five year-old Syaoran ran towards his fallen comrade. "Now look at you, your dress is dirty, and. Ying-fa what's wrong?" He stopped his complaining as he saw the fat tears gather in the girl's eyes.  
  
"It's my ankle. I think I broke it!" Ying-fa grabbed her ankle, maybe if she squeezed it enough the pain would go away. "OWWWWW!" Nope, bad idea.  
  
"Don't worry Ying-fa. I don't think it's broken, just sprained. Come on, I'll help you back to the castle" Syaoran calmly knelt down in front of her. "Get on, I'll carry you". Carefully getting on to her friend's back, she latched her arms around his neck.  
  
When they were barely in eyesight of the door they used, Ying-fa whispered into Syaoran's ear. "Arigatou Syaoran-kun. I don't know what I would do without you" and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Syaoran's face went beet red.***  
  
Syaoran Li, was in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, so the igit (A/N: Don't ask, it's one of my words) challenged you and you kicked his butt," Meilin, Tomoyo and Ying-fa were wandering through the gardens talking about the past twenty-four hours, "but that still doesn't explain why you've been so quiet!". Meilin was getting frustrated by her Green-eyed friend.  
  
"No, I didn't kick his butt. I kicked his nose, his chest, even his groin (A/N: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), but I didn't kick his butt" Ying-fa was still off in her own little world.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I meant by that! And you're not getting off that easy! What's bothering you?"  
  
"I have to agree with Meilin here. You aren't you're normal genki self" Tomoyo was starting to get worried by her friend's silence.  
  
"Well, you know how Syaoran is back?" Ying-fa gave into her friend's pleas.  
  
"Yeah, of course we do. Don't tell me he sent you some-sort-of subliminal message that said he wanted to break up with you?" Tomoyo was a strong believer that those two were in a long distance relationship.  
  
"Iie, and we're not together Tomoyo! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Ying-fa could feel her face slowly getting hotter.  
  
"Sure you're not. That's why my bishonen cousin couldn't take his eyes off you" Meilin supported the idea of them being a couple as well.  
  
"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP IT, I SWEAR TO KAMI, THAT I'LL." Ying-fa wouldn't get to finish her yelling, for right then, Yukito marched over to where the girls were.  
  
"I could hear you from on the other side of the garden, you know that Ying-fa?" Yuki smiled at the three ladies before him. "Anyways, Ying-fa, I won't be able to ask you to the party in honour of His Majesty's return. I was cornered by the princesses shortly after I left the hall".  
  
"This is what I was so worried about. Mother-Yelan mentioned once that when Syaoran returned there would be huge party, and that I would expected to be there!!!!!!!!" the girl raised her face to the sky and voiced her troubles. "That means, I'll need an escort, and THAT means that, for the next week or so, I WON'T GET A MOMENTS REST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Distressed didn't even begin to describe the lady.  
  
"If it makes you feel better Ying, I don't like having an escort either" Meilin tried to make her friend feel better.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you were giggling for a week after Yeran-san asked you to Winter's solstice?" Ying-fa shot an evil grin at her ruby-eyed friend.  
  
"Ano. That is to say. I.. OH DAMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a faint tinge was spreading over her cheeks.  
  
"WAI! Meilin-chan Kwaii!" Tomoyo suddenly whipped out her sketchpad and began to draw the poor girl.  
  
"Have you finally ceased with thinking Ying-fa-chan is kwaii?" Eriol Hiragiizawa calmly walked into the small clearing where everyone was gathered.  
  
"Of course not darling" Tomoyo abandoned her sketch to embrace her fiancé (A/N: Remember, in the past women were married and had a kid when they were about 13 or 14, but I decided to make the girls in this fic older). "This moment is a 'Meilin Kwaii' moment, 'Ying-fa Kwaii' moments happen more often" she finished her comment as if it were as natural as mentioning the weather.  
  
"Tomoyo! When will you give up this obsession?" Ying-fa sweat- dropped.  
  
"That is a silly question Ying-fa. You know as well as I do, Tomoyo will take her obsession to the grave" Meilin stated then leaned in closer to whisper into the green-eyed girl's ear, "just hope and pray that it isn't a genetic thing and gets passed down to her kids".  
  
"Meilin don't joke about that!" Ying-fa whispered back then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ying-fa? Can Yue expect to see you at the same time tomorrow?" Yukito asked the still snickering lady.  
  
"Hai. I'll ask Kero to make sure I get up at the right time" Ying-fa smiled at the boy she once had a crush on.  
  
*** "Ano. Yuki, may I speak with you outside?" Ying-fa blushingly asked the silver-haired male.  
  
It was the Summer's solstice ball, and the moon had just risen. The air was still warm, the stars were beginning to poke through the sky, and the breeze gently would play with anyone who was outside's hair. It was a night for lovers. Ying-fa had decided that tonight, before the ball was over, she would confess her love to Yukito, and he would reply that he felt the same.  
  
"Of course Ying-fa. I'll be out in a moment" Yukito had no idea what was about to happen. When they were both outside, in the garden Yukito asked the question, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ano. Yuki. Ai.Aishit. Yukito, Aishiteru!" Ying-fa spoke quickly, but the man in front of her heard every word. There was a short pause before he answered.  
  
"Iie, no you don't. You may care for me as a tomodachi, an onii- chan, or maybe as a otou-san, but you don't love me. I'm honoured you think so, but you don't love me. One day the guy you truly love will come, and you will understand what true love is" Yukito calmly knelt down and took the girl's shoulders so she would understand.  
  
Ying-fa's heart was breaking. Why was he rejecting her? It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Yuki was supposed to declare his love for her as well! Didn't he understand how much she loved him? Doesn't he know that she's loved him since she first saw him? What was he talking about, loving another? He was the only person she would ever love.  
  
"Ying-fa? Daijoubu?" Yukito put a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes that were full of concern.  
  
She wouldn't let him see her cry, it was the last thing she could give him. "Daijoubu Yuki, goshimpai naku. Sumimasen Yuki-aniki. Oyasumi nasi" she quickly excused her self and ran to her room, where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Gomen-nasi Ying-fa, demo another loves you more then I ever could" Yukito turned and headed back to the ball.  
  
"Where were you Yukito? You said you'd be right back"  
  
"Hmmmm? Oh, nowhere Touya, let's get back to the party. (A/N: GASP!!! Touya and Sakura were at the same party and they didn't see each other! *looks around at blank stares* I'll be quiet)***  
  
"Alright, I'll expect you to be slightly late then" Yukito smiled at the girl then left before she would retaliate.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR! It's not my fault I'm a late sleeper!" Ying-fa fumed for a bit, before brightening right back up again. "Well, what's done is done. Anyone want to go into town?"  
  
"Gomen Ying-fa, but Eriol and I already made plans" Tomoyo, still having her arms around Eriol's waist, told the girl.  
  
"I also have something to do" the blush on Meilin's cheeks told the others that it involved Sir Xian of Yeran.  
  
"Alright, I'll go on my own then. Ja ne mina-san!" Ying-fa called to her friends as she dashed up to her room to change before she went into town.  
  
"Tomoyo, dearest. I have someone I need to see before we can carry on with what we had planned. I'll be right back" Eriol kissed the amethyst- eyed girl softly before disappearing into thin air.  
  
"How can you stand it when he does that? Tomoyo? Tomoyooooooooo?" Meilin tried to talk to her, but Tomoyo was lost in her own little world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
'Alone at last!' Syoaran was leaning against the door to his chambers, silently thanking his mother for suggesting that the trip had tried him out. After Ying-fa had left, men and women wanting to be in his favour, or trying to get their daughters in his favour, hadn't left him alone. It didn't help that his sisters were cautiously sneaking up to him, intent on making his life a living hell, in his eyes. Then after a small tour from his butler, Wei, he was in the safety of his room, where the majority of his valuables were put away.  
  
Making a slight gesture with his hand, a box appeared on the large king-sized bed covered in green blankets. Syaoran calmly stepped up to the box, which was more like a small chest, said a word of command, and watched the lid unlock itself. Gently, almost afraid if he would break it, he raised the lid and took out thirteen years worth of letters tied green, silk ribbons. A cold stare at the bedside table revealed a hidden drawer that eagerly opened. Again, gently placing the stack of parchment in the drawer, he gazed lovingly at the delicate handwriting. Turning around to retrieve the other items from the box, he saw a young man, probably no older than himself calmly leaning himself against the far wall with a smirk of both interest and mischief caressing his features.  
  
"Who are you? This is my private chamber, and since you didn't use the door, and obviously used magic, what are you doing here?" Something made Syaoran wary of the blue-haired man. The aura the Prince felt seemed old, powerfull, and somewhat, familiar.  
  
"Okaerinasai my cute-lil-descendant. It's good to finally meet you" The smirk never faded from Eriol's perfect face.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're Eriol Hiragiizawa, aren't you" Syaoran seemed impassive, maybe Eriol had to try harder.  
  
"Of course cute-lil-descendant. Ying-fa has told me all about you." 'Yes that would get him riled up' Eriol thought.  
  
"Good, now I don't feel sorry for doing this" without warning, Syaoran rushed towards the other male, ready to punch the living daylights out of him. Luckily for Eriol, he was fast enough to receive a hard punch on the shoulder, instead of a bone breaking punch to the jaw. "Good, you're fast. I would hate for this to be a boring fight."  
  
"Now look my cute-lil-descendant, I know I might have been a bit of a bad guy in the past but" Eriol's attempts to justify his actions were unheard to the Prince's ears.  
  
"Excuses, excuses. You could've killed Ying-fa, dozens of times, nearly put the entire kingdom asleep for eternity, then have the guts to come into my room uninvited. Besides, if you call me 'Your cute-lil- descendant' one more time, I just might forget that you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and really hurt you" Syaoran calmly told this to Eriol, with only a bit of annoyance in his voice, as he continued to try and hit him, chasing him around the room. Fortunately for Eriol, Syaoran forgot to close the hidden drawer, leaving its contents open to anyone who could reach them. One quick burst of speed brought the sapphire-eyed male to the letters, and a flash of magic took him, and the bundle of letters, out of the closely perusing male's reach.  
  
"Well, well, well. What are these?" Eriol's teasing smirk returned to his face.  
  
"Hiragiizawa, if you even think about it, I will seriously kill you!" Syaoran had a look of terror on his face.  
  
'Oh Tomoyo, how I wish you were here to capture that look' Eriol knew he now held the object that would be his bargaining chip for his life. Looking down to read, he only had to glance at whom it was addressed to and who sent it to know why these were so important. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you these back, as long as you do two thing for me."  
  
"Name it" Syaoran at the moment, would have given up the throne to get those letters back.  
  
"You promise not to kill me, aaannnddd.." Eriol let the last part hang.  
  
"And what?!" Eriol was really beginning to annoy Syaoran, and the amber-eyed one relished in the thought of one day having leverage over him.  
  
"And you take a very dear friend of mine into town" Eriol was really going to enjoy the expression on Syaoran's face when he found out who was the 'very dear friend'.  
  
"Alright. I'll take your friend into town. Who is it?" Syaoran, sort of wished that he had let Eriol keep the letters. He had wanted to try and find Ying-fa, maybe spend some time together catching up, just relishing in her presence.  
  
"I would like it if you could take Ying-fa into town, she would have gone on herself otherwise. It might be a good chance for you to pick up where you left off" Eriol's smirk got larger with each passing moment. Then without warning, Clow Reed's reincarnation disappeared, letting the stack of letters fall to ground with a very large, thump.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran tried to get his cheeks to cool, but they blood wouldn't drain from his face. This day would be a long one indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: DONE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, but the computer's messed up, and I may not even be able to post it right away, but I will try. Please review!!!!!!!!! Bye!  
  
Japaneese Words:  
  
Arigatou - thank you  
  
Genki - happy  
  
Iie - no  
  
Bishonen - handsome  
  
Kami - God  
  
Ano - ummm  
  
Damare - shut up  
  
Kwaii - cute  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
  
Tomodachi - friend  
  
Onii-chan - older brother  
  
Otou-san - father  
  
Daijoubu - are you alright/ I'm all right  
  
Goshimpai naku - don't worry  
  
Sumimasen - sorry  
  
Oyasumi nasi - good night  
  
Gomen-nasi/ Gomen - sorry/ I'm sorry  
  
Ja ne - see you later  
  
Mina-san - everyone  
  
Okaerinasai - welcome back 


	8. Strange Emotions and a Trip Into Town

Kwaii Canadian: Greetings Everyone! My last chapter wasn't the best, but I'm going to try and make this one better. My computer was busted, again, so it took me a while to start writing this.  
  
Thank You:  
  
BoS-SoS - *returns blank stare with no emotion* I can't believe you reviewed,  
  
Geminikika1 - Thanks, glad you liked it  
  
Alpha Draconis1 - Wow. I don't deserve your praise of being a composer, really. I'm just another person on this site who gets an idea and decides to post it. I am glad you liked what I wrote though.  
  
Dragonstar03 - Merci Boucoup! That's French for "thank you very much" by the way.  
  
Sapphire Melody - Thanks for your review, I value all my reader's opinions. Wow, did I just sound like some sorta cheesy ad. Or what?!?!  
  
fire_blade() - Again with the thanks for the review.  
  
Blue-Dreamz - Sorri hun, but they won't even admit their love for each other for a while. It's fun to make watch/ write them squirm.  
  
Varda Elentari - Please review in English next time. I'm extremely sorry, but I only know that stupid language and a tiny bit of French. Thanks for you review anyways.  
  
Elisa Ang - Even though you didn't review on the site, I'm writing you onto my thank you list anyways. All reviewers should learn form you. You always review, make sure you get the story, and even have supplied some good thoughts. So for you, I give you a standing ovation.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CCS, or CC. Pity me.  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
"." - Talking  
  
'.' - Thinking  
  
~*~*~ - Scene change  
  
(A/N: .) - Author's notes  
  
***.*** - Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 8, Strange Emotions and a Trip Into Town  
  
"ARRRG!"  
  
A tall richly dressed man stormed around his room, pulling his chestnut hair out. 'No way in hell did that four eyed freak get the better of me! I won't admit it!'. Syaoran dare not vent his emotions vocally for fear a stray servant, or noble-person hear him. He couldn't explain it, one minute he was chasing Eriol around the room, in fear might I add, but the next second he was at Eriol's mercy, willing to do anything the other man asked. Syaoran had always been the top of his class, only his teachers could defeat him, even then the prince had the older men at his mercy in the end, but back in his own home, only a few hours after arriving, and was pinned! 'He fought dirty, that was it! He fought so dirty I couldn't pin him! Yeah, that's it' the prince knew that wasn't the case though.  
  
Eriol had used the best weapon against Syaoran, his own emotions. Only now did Syaoran understand why his teachers had tried to squeeze him of any feelings, they could be used against a warrior. Only now did he understand that an enemy would use anything to gain an advantage. One thing was for sure though, Syaoran vowed never to let an enemy use his emotions against him again!  
  
But as he made his vow, a beautiful face with golden auburn hair and emeralds for eyes popped into his mind. Syaoran knew in his heart that he would put the owner of that face before himself, that he would always make sure the woman he loved was safe before him, and he knew that if she ever asked, he would give up his very honour for her. How would he keep his vow when he cared so much for Ying-fa?  
  
Thoughts on the lady brought him back to his dilemma in the first place, he still had to take Ying-fa into town today. How should he do it? "Ying-fa, would you like to come to town with me?" No that sounded like desperate plea from a lovesick boy. "Eriol told me you were going into town and wanted me to accompany you" No that made him sound like Eriol had control over him. "Ying-fa what are you doing today?.. Oh really? Mind if I join you?" No that sounded like he had nothing else to do when everyone knew that he would be busy learning about his country.  
  
"Kuso!" Too many thoughts plagued him, too many worries. He needed to go somewhere where he could relax and let his mind do nothing. That's when it hit him, and cursed himself for being so stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Without another thought, he left his room and headed towards the place where he first met Ying-fa, the cherry blossom tree grove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She was almost out. All she had to do was make it over the wall, and she'd be home free. Although the Queen had told her it wasn't proper for a young maiden to go anywhere without an escort, Ying-fa still made these trips into town mostly solitaire missions, but if she was caught, she'd probably be followed around like some pampered princess who couldn't go outside with out shrieking because she broke a nail. She needed to make sure she leapt over the wall where no guard ever thought to look during the daytime, on the south wall, the corner closest to the town. Now all she needed was to get there.  
  
She no longer wore her fancy dress that would restrict her and maybe even identify her. She had changed into a pair of muddy brown pants and a clean red tunic that hid all her curves. Making sure her cloak was secure and covered her face, she hid behind a row of bushes and waited until the coast was clear.  
  
'There are more guards out today' Ying-fa wondered if Mother-Yelan figured that she would try and escape today. Noticing that a guard just passed a little to close to her bushes, she jumped up and ran for the next part of the garden, but there were more guards there then where she had just left! Ying-fa knew her only chance to be free of the palace was to head towards grove of cherry blossoms.  
  
She had always made sure she was never followed when she went there, it was her special place, where she felt completely at home, where she went whenever she had a headache, where she never even told Tomoyo and Meilin about. Quietly backtracking and dodging some very inconveniently placed chatting ladies, she made it to her place of solitude.  
  
Something there would delay her even more though. Relaxing in one of the trees was an old friend who didn't like the look of a cloaked figure running around in the royal gardens. Careful not to make a sound, Syaoran readied himself to jump down from the bushes and scare the living daylights out of the intruder of his quiet time. He jumped right behind the cloaked person making them turn and fall.  
  
"HOE!" the hood had fallen off revealing Ying-fa's surprised face. "Syaoran? You scared me!"  
  
Relising his mistake all but too late Syaoran tried to redeem himself. "Ying-fa? What are you doing sneaking around here like a bandit?" he reached down and lifted the poor girl off the ground, quite easily I could add.  
  
"Ano. PLEASE DON'T TELL MOTHER-YELAN! SHE'D FREAK IF SHE KNEW!" Ying- fa was scared senseless at the fact that her friend might tell the queen, and then she'd never be left alone again.  
  
"Why would I tell Okaa-san? Were you going to go and meet some stable boy?" Syaoran was only teasing but the thought of someone else on the receiving end of Ying-fa's affection made his blood boil.  
  
"IIE! It's nothing like that!" Ying-fa couldn't believe her correspondent for all that time would say something like that.  
  
"Whoa I was only kidding Ying-fa! Man I thought after all this time you'd be able to tell when I was joking or not!" Syaoran threw up his hands in his defence as a memory hit him.  
  
*** "Onegai Syaoran-kun! I'll never ask of it from you again!" once again a five-year-old Ying-fa had forgotten about her figures homework and was begging for Syaoran to let her copy his. She did this about five times a week.  
  
"That's what you said last time Ying-fa, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time."  
  
"ALRIGHT! I get the picture, demo can I PLEASE just see your answers?!?!" Ying-fa was getting desperate, Tereda-sensei would be here soon and would ask her if she completed her work, so she put on her best "I- am-so-cute-won't-you-help-me?" face and pouted.  
  
"Alright, here's my work" Syaoran folded like a cheap tent whenever she put on that face. "You know, if you didn't spend so much time talking to Tsukshiro you'd spend more time working on our homework" his voice might have been teasing, but his blood heated at the thought of how much time Ying-fa spent with that page.  
  
"I DO NOT SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH HIM! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T GET FIGURES!" Ying-fa could feel her face heating up with a blush.  
  
"Chill Ying! I was only joking!" Syaoran couldn't believe that his friend would spaz-out like that just because of a joke.  
  
"Hoe? You were? Ano. Just forget I said anything" and with that she disappeared into her hurried copying.***  
  
"Oh. You were? Ano.. Just" Ying-fa began.  
  
"Forget you said anything" Syaoran finished.  
  
"Am I really that predictable?" Ying-fa cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of her.  
  
"Hai. You are that predictable" Syaoran grinned, then an idea on how to get into town with Ying-fa hit him with sounding desperate, weak or like he had nothing else to do. "So if you're not going to meet someone, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going into town. Mother-Yelan doesn't like it when I go on my own so I have to sneak out" Ying-fa realized she had wasted a lot of time standing here.  
  
"You go on your own? No wonder Okaa-san doesn't like it. Even though you may be the strongest sorcerer in the world, you aren't invincible. You probably don't want an escort to go with you, but I'd feel better if I went with you." Yes, that sounded like he was concerned for her, not desperate, and definitely not weak.  
  
"You want to go with me? Great! I had asked Tomoyo and Meilin, but both were busy. Now I have someone to go with!" Ying-fa couldn't believe her luck. Not only would she and Syaoran be able to catch up, but she was pretty sure that not even the bravest and most desperate of lords would come up to her while she was with the prince. "You'll have to get changed though. You'll be easily recognized if you go like you are now, and trust me, they don't leave the royal family alone. You should ware a tunic, pair of breeches, oh, and a cloak, and what ever you do, don't bring a sword. They town's folk will spot it instantly and then you'll be recognized. Hurry up, I'll wait for you here."  
  
"As you wish Your Ladyship" Syaoran bowed teasingly then calmly walked out of the garden back to his chambers. One problem down, only about a billion left to go. When he returned Ying-fa was arguing with what seemed to be a floating stuffed bear with wings.  
  
"I don't care if you do have an escort, you're not going into town without me!" the high pitch voice came from the yellow animal and only then did Syaoran recognize the creature from Tomoyo's sketches.  
  
"Ying-fa is this one of your guardians? The negumi?" Syaoran did nothing to hide the mockery in his voice.  
  
"YOU! YOU'RE THE BAKA KOZOU WHO WROTE TO YING-FA ALL THOSE YEARS AND HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME A NEGUMI?!?!?!?!" Kero did nothing to keep his voice down.  
  
"KERO! Keep your voice down! Someone might hear you and then what?! Also Syaoran is not a baka or a kozou!" Ying-fa snatched her friend and guardian out of the air and slammed her entire hand over his mouth.  
  
Syaoran couldn't keep down his smile, not only had Ying-fa defined him, but he got a strange joy from teasing this "mighty" guardian. "Well, well, well. We finally meet negumi. Ying-fa has told me much about you. How you took a nap for fifty years and let the Clow Cards fly away (Ying- fa: Hoe!), how you don't stop eating, and of course, who could forget the amazing mastery of pick-up sticks. On top of all that, you still look like a stupid little negumi" Syaoran pointed a finger very close to the guardian wriggling in his mistress' grasp.  
  
With one quick movement Kero had freed himself from Ying-fa's grip over his mouth and chomped down, hard, on the accusing finger. All of Syaoran's joy fell away when he felt the sharp teeth nearly break skin.  
  
"ITAI! Let go you stupid negumi!" Syaoran waved his finger in the air in hope that that would dislodge said creature from his finger.  
  
"KERO!!! Let go of Syaoran this instant!" Ying-fa was appalled that Kero would do such a thing. At that moment Kero's death lock on the finger loosened just a bit, and he went flying into the air. Shooting a look that should have made Kero a smoldering pile of ashes, she walked over to Syaoran and took the offended hand into hers. "Gomen ne Syaoran, Kero didn't hurt you did he?" Ying-fa bent her head down and began to rub a neat set of teeth marks around the finger that had held Kero's mouth only a few moments ago.  
  
"Iie. The negumi couldn't even bite threw paper" Syaoran tried to keep from blushing at how close he was to Ying-fa, or at how gentle she was being with him.  
  
"Are you sure?" she lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
  
With his face only a few inches away from hers and a smile on his handsome face "I'm fine Ying, goshimpai naku".  
  
Only then realizing how close they were, she blushed then began to tug on his hand that she still held. "Well come on then, if we wait any longer we won't be able to sneak into town".  
  
"Wait a minute! HOLD UP!" Kero flew in front of his mistress and held up his tiny arms in protest. "This Kozou is your escort?!"  
  
"KERO! Syaoran is not a kozou!" Ying-fa cried.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET YOU GO INTO TOWN WITH THIS CHIKU- CHIKU AS YOUR ESCORT!" You could see the stress marks forming on both guardian and mistress.  
  
"Kero, if you call Syaoran one more name, you won't get pudding ever again!" Ying-fa brought out the ultimate threat in Kero's eyes.  
  
"Ying-fa, you wouldn't do that. In any case, if you're going into town with this kuso, then I'm going as well!" Kero had been given this threat several times before.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NO PUDDING FOR YOU!" Ying-fa yelled at her guardian, grabbed him out of the air, jammed him into the pocket of her trousers and continued pulling Syaoran to the spot where she and him could easily make it into town unnoticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was amazed at how easy it was to make it into town unnoticed by a guard or passer-by. He would definitely have to keep an eye out for Ying-fa whenever she was alone.  
  
After they had jumped over the wall she left so quickly it was hard to see which way she went. Knowing that she probably take care of her self, he calmly put up his hood he stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets and began a slow steady search for Ying-fa. Vendors were out today yelling out prices to the wives who were doing the day's shopping, children were running around playing tag, stores were full of people, and the smell of baked goods, cooking meat, fresh fruit and the occasional scent of cherry blossoms from the far off plaza were all forced into narrow streets and small bazaars. Now where was Ying-fa?  
  
As if to answer his question, a familiar pink aura snaked around his own. The person from last night was here, and they were calling out to him. He began following the trail that would lead to his mysterious caller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ying-fa didn't know what to do. She got such a strange feeling inside her whenever she was around Syaoran. It was pleasant yet frightening. They had not stopped holding hands from when they left the grove to when they jumped over the wall, and it gave her a giddy feeing all over. When they had landed on the other side, she left just so she could try and calm herself. She didn't understand it.  
  
Things seemed to have been normal when they were reintroduced, but when he kissed her hand, her stomach had started doing back flips. Then when Tomoyo and Meilin had accused her of being in a relationship with Syaoran, it had bothered her more then it had in the past and didn't seem so unlikely. Then when he seemed concerned for her when she told him of what she was going to do, she felt so pleased. When Kero was making fun of Syaoran and had been calling him all those awful names, she had felt more than loyalty to a friend when she had defended him. And when she had looked into his eyes after asking him if he was alright, she saw a new emotion for a fleeting moment that she had never seen before, and it gave her a feeling of butterflies in he stomach. When would these strange feelings end?  
  
Without warning she felt better, as if she had wrapped her hands around a warm mug tea on a cold day.  
  
"Ying-fa, you're letting your aura out!" Kero pocked his head out of the girl's pocket and whispered up to her.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, while she fretting about these new feeling she had felt, she had cried out for comfort through her aura. She had found it when her aura wrapped itself around a strong green aura, the same green aura from the party last night.  
  
She wanted to know who this male person was now. He wouldn't try anything during the day, and she also had Syaoran as an escort incase things got ugly. She began following her aura's path until she saw who this man was.  
  
She walked quickly until she saw a familiar green cloak, the cloak Syaoran had put on before they had left together, and was about to ask for his help, until she realized that it was his aura hers had found comfort in. Upon realizing this she stared at Syaoran's face, or where his face should be to see if she could read anything. All she could read was a simple had gesture that beckoned her forward. When she was in arm's length Syaoran gently reached, grabbed her arm harshly, and began pulling her to a lonely alleyway.  
  
"So you're the powerful sorceress that I felt last night" Syaoran didn't look down at the girl who was having a bit of a problem keeping his stride.  
  
"I guess so and you're the familiar sorcerer I saw at the party" Ying- fa tried to keep her tone of voice as emotionless as his, but failed letting a tiny smile and tiny bits of fear creep into her voice.  
  
Stopping at the end and making an illusion so that no non-magical person could see or hear them, Syaoran released his hold on the green-eyed woman's arm and threw off his hood, revealing an angry face.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" Ying-fa had never felt fear around Syaoran, but here she was, terrified of who stood before her.  
  
"Damn it Ying-fa! When did you become so powerful?" Syaoran raked a hand through his messy hair to try and calm himself.  
  
"I don't know, and why are you making such a big deal of this?" Ying- fa couldn't understand her friend's anger.  
  
"Ying-fa anyone could have sensed your aura! You don't realize it, but you let out more of your aura than you think! Any being with magic within a mile radius would have felt you!" why didn't she understand how god-damned powerful she was?  
  
"But then why isn't Mother-Yelan here? I've let out a bit of my aura before this, and she has never asked me about it" Ying-fa was beginning to become angry with Syaoran. What was he getting at?  
  
"She'll have felt it, and all those times before as well. The elders will have felt it, Hiragiizawa, and Yue as well! It's no wonder those sorcerers knew where you were, you practically made a big sign that read, "The Card Mistress resides here. If you would like to challenge her, please make an appointment!"" Syaoran didn't know why she couldn't grasp the severity of the situation. "The others probably never mentioned it because they thought you were using magic, or did it on purpose."  
  
Ying-fa didn't say anything. How could she have been so stupid? Eriol, Kero, and Yue often told her that she was stronger than she thought, but it took Syaoran's harsh words for it to sink in. She had led those sorcerers to where she was. All those times she had wondered how they had found her, all those times she wished she had denied knowing what they were talking about, they were all her fault. She had told, no, screamed where she was and led them right to her. If she had been more careful then Tomoyo wouldn't have been hurt that time.  
  
*** "Give up Card Mistress! You can't win!" some stupid sorcerer yelled at her from the ground while said girl was circling from above using the fly card to try and figure out how to defeat him, with hurting him too bad.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT YING-FA! DON'T LET THIS GUY INTIMIDATE YOU!" it had been about the fifteenth time Tomoyo had yelled encouragement at her, the last time earning her a threat that if she didn't be quiet she would be in a lot of trouble. She was off to the side, sketching, of course, any image she thought would be worth capturing.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!" that stupid guy had grown tired of hearing that high pitched voice shouting at the top of her lungs, and threw a great shot of magical energy in the area. It could kill a no protected being, meaning, anyone without magic would be a goner.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!! NO!!!!!!!" Ying-fa tried to make it to her friend in time, but not evening using Dash would get her to the girl before the blast would reach it's destination. ***  
  
Fortunately for the girls, Kero was closer and protected his friend with his wings. It wouldn't be enough though, and Tomoyo would be knocked unconscious for three days. Eriol wouldn't leave his chair beside her sickbed, earning him a well placed teasing when Tomoyo woke up, and Kero, well let's just say that his Mistress kept his bottomless pit of a stomach full to the brim with pudding, when she wasn't out training, blaming herself for where Tomoyo was. Ying-fa's eyes began to fill to the brim with tears, it was her fault, no matter what the others had tried to tell her, Syaoran had confirmed her thoughts.  
  
Seeing her grief stricken face made Syaoran feel like he had a knife in his heart. He meant for her to understand, but didn't know it would hurt her. Ying-fa had always seemed so brave, so strong in her letters, sometimes a bit feminine or naive, but always sure of herself. Where had this insecure girl come from?  
  
"Ying. look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but you have to understand. Your power has got to be the most powerful this world had ever seen. Please don't cry" Syaoran reached out, gently this time, and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Though his voice held sympathy she couldn't forget how his voice sounded before. "You're right Syaoran. I did practically shout out where and who I was" Ying-fa voice cracked. She didn't look at his face, knowing that if she did she would see a worried look. "I'm sorry, I won't let my aura out ever again."  
  
The thought of never having that delicate aura wrap around his in search of comfort again terrified the heir. "You don't have to never let your aura out, but you should be careful when you do and how much you let out" Syaoran put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes.  
  
Ying-fa stopped crying when she looked into the depths of those amber eyes. There was that emotion again. That emotion that made her feel like she had swallowed a cup of warm soup, and yet made her knees weak. Why wouldn't he stop looking at her?  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but loose himself in those emeralds that were glossy with tears. They sparkled in the sun and he could help but notice every fleck of colour. How dare he call those eyes emerald, when they were so much more. They were ocean green, grass green, new leaf green, jade green, pine green, and just the right amount of emerald that made her eyes the delicate shade of what they were. He was so intent on the colour of her eyes, that Syaoran didn't notice that he was leaning closer and closer to Ying-fa. Jerking back to reality, he was only a few inches from the lady.  
  
"Syaoran? Daijoubu?" Ying-fa Syaoran get a glazed look in his eyes that made her whole body tremble.  
  
"HUH?" Syaoran got knocked from any and all daydreams at Ying-fa's innocent question. "Oh, Daijoubu" he could feel his heart speed up in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ying-fa slipped up onto her tiptoes to put a hand on Syaoran's forehead, a touch that sent both their blood boiling. "You seem a little red."  
  
'Of course I'm red in the face. I've got the most beautiful woman in the kingdom asking if I feel alright when I was only a few inches away from kissing her!' Syaoran just went redder as Ying-fa came closer to him. "I'm. I'm sure Ying-fa." At that moment Syaoran both cursed and blessed the hand on his head.  
  
"Oh, maybe it's the sun. Anyways, I've had a bit too much excitement today. Would you mind if we both went back to the castle?" Ying-fa backed away quickly enough that it might be considered rude, but that would mean for the man in front of her not to be worried about getting the colour out of his face.  
  
"Wai, let's go back" Syaoran would've extended an arm to escort her back, but he was worried that anymore physical contact with Ying-fa would result in his face turning a permanent shade of scarlet.  
  
As the two people trudged back to their home, not looking at each other, they didn't see, or feel the eyes of their next enemy watching them.  
  
"Well, it seems that the young prince like the Cherry Blossom a little more than we expected. No matter, we'll just have to make sure that that feeling doesn't develop anymore" the figure had been watching the entire exchange from a near-by roof. "Pity you couldn't have given her that talk sooner Xiao-lang, then maybe she wouldn't have led me right to her, and her magic."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Buhm, buhm, buuuuuhhhhhhmmmmm. *Sees people phoning the insane asylum* OK! ENOUGH! I AM NOT CARZY!!!!!! Ehem, well thanks for reading!  
  
Words In Japanese:  
  
Kuso - Damn it/ Bastard  
  
Ano - Ummm  
  
Okaa-san - Mother  
  
Iie - No  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Demo - But  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Negumi - Plush toy  
  
Baka - Stupid  
  
Kozou -Kid  
  
Itai - Ouch  
  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
  
Goshimpai naku - Don't worry  
  
Chiku-chiku - Prick  
  
Daijoubu - Are you alright/ I'm all right  
  
Wai - Yeah  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Well that's all for this chapter. I'd love to hear your opinion, so just hit that review button, and well, REVIEW!  
  
Hugs, Kwaii Canadian 


	9. The Upcoming Ball

Kwaii Canadian: Greetings once again! Sorry for taking so long, damn writer's block, but I'm here now so, rejoice all my happy reviewers! *Crickets chirp* OH COME ON!!! I'm not that crazy! *More crickets chirp* I'll shut up now.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
BoS-SoS - Glad you liked it!  
  
gamegirl546 - *Salutes* I will do my very best to keep this story up!  
  
Dragonstar03 - Yeah, he sorta missed the boat on that one, but it doesn't matter. He'll get a chance to play hero now! I just gave away a future part of the story, didn't I. SON-OF-A *Intercom voice comes on* Please excuse Kwaii Canadian's bad language. If you find this offensive, please call 1-800-I don't care. Thank you!  
  
Bloodlust Night - Sorry I took so long, but I'm here now!  
  
sweet-captor - Arigatou!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - You'll find out who the mystery person is soon enough. And yes, Sakaura's family is in this story too. In this chapter even. It was your review that gave me the idea of to do next!  
  
elisa ang - *Blushes beyond comparison* I-I-I-I-I don't know what to say to that. Thanks for reviewing. I'm gonna go now! BYE! *Runs off and hides to finish blushing*  
  
Hikaru Ayumi - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mattaki - I'm glad you liked my last two chapters. I do try and please you guys. I am very sorry, but I will have to have a few bad things happen. NOT too bad mind you, but still bad.  
  
babybluestarangel - So glad that you like it! Sorry once again that I took so long.  
  
Cherrybloosom() - I'll see what I can do, but it won't be for a while yet that either of those things happens. But there will probably be an entire chapter dedicated to Sakura remembering her past.  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Well now that that's over and done with. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own CCS, blah blah blah, you don't own this story, yadda yadda yadda. You can't sue me, etcetera etcetera, you take my story I report you, gab gab gab!  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
'...' - Thinking  
  
~*~*~ - Scene change  
  
(A/N: ...) - Author's notes  
  
***...*** - Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A Royal Love  
  
Chapter 9, The Upcoming Ball  
  
The two young adults made it back onto the castle grounds without any more trouble, or without saying a word to each other. After the jump over the wall, Ying-fa had excused herself and dashed off, to do whatever women around the palace did. Syaoran had remained mentally hitting himself as he leaned against the trunk of the nearest tree and slid to the ground.  
  
'Baka, baka, baka! HOW could you do that to her?!?! She obviously didn't know her own strength, and obviously didn't like having those stupid sorcerers going after her magic. Why didn't that EVER cross your baka brain?!?! Now she might never talk to you again! Huh, did you ever think of that Baka?! Did you, DID YOU' Syaoran was only an inch away from banging his head against the hardest thing he could find.  
  
'This is Ying-fa you're talking about, she could never hate you!' a small voice in his head popped up out of nowhere, defending himself.  
  
'Who are you, how did you get into my mind, and WHO ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT!' Syaoran growled to this unknown voice.  
  
'I'm you, gaki, I've always been here, and since I'm a part of you, I have permission to add my input whenever I want' the little voice jumped to its defence.  
  
'Great, now I'm hearing voices and having conversations with them. I need major help!'  
  
"Cute-lil-descendant, it isn't healthy to talk to yourself" a voice Syaoran knew only too well decided to make itself heard.  
  
"Not you. Anyone but YOU!" Syaoran wished the ground would come up and sallow himself, or the blue haired man who was talking to him. Preferably the latter.  
  
"Hai, me cute-lil-descendant. Your favourite re-incarnated ancestor, here to ask how the trip went" Eriol had a smirk that could rival the four Princesses' when they were in their 'Let's-make-our-little-brother's-life- hell' mode.  
  
"Before I answer your question, answer mine. HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF?!?" the prince glared in the direction of the sorcerer.  
  
"Mind reading is a wonderful thing, is it not?" Eriol's smirk only grew in size.  
  
"You read my mind?" Syaoran could feel his eyebrow twitch. A nod from his acquaintance. "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" and such the chase of descendant and re-incarnated ancestor began again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ying-fa, you're being too quiet again. If you don't tell me what's going on, I will personally tell the princesses that Syaoran asked you to marry him" Meilin was sitting on Ying-fa's bed watching Tomoyo brush their friend's hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"NANI! HE NEVER DID ANY SUCH THING!!" Ying-fa whipped her head around to glare at her friend.  
  
"THEN TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Meiling glared back at the lady.  
  
Ying-fa looked down-heartedly at her lap, "I wish I could tell you".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"IOTO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" four high pitched voices rang throughout the castle corridor.  
  
"Kami-sama they found me!" Syaoran was hiding in a very uncomfortable space between an open door and wooden plank that held up the ceiling. While chasing Eriol around the garden his sisters had found him and he decided that his revenge on Eriol would have to wait. So here he was, praying to any god that would hear his plea that his sisters would not find him.  
  
"Fuutie, Femei, Farren, Sheifa. What are you doing? You know that dinner is in a few minutes" a bell like voice from the end of the hallway deterred the princesses' attentions for a while.  
  
"Ying-fa! You look absolutely kwaii" Sheifa pranced over to the young maiden and embraced her.  
  
"Ying-fa, did Tomoyo make you this dress? She must make the same one for me for the ball!" Farren joined her sister in patting the auburn haired girl on the head.  
  
"I love how you've done your hair, you should do it in that style more often" Femei ran behind Ying-fa to admire the auburn twists and curls.  
  
"You know Ying, you and Syaoran would make a really cute couple!" Fuutie struck a thoughtful pose, with her hip cocked, and a finger on her chin.  
  
Syaoran was glad he was leaning against a wall, or else he might of fell over, but he could feel his once normal face turn into a bright tomato instantly.  
  
"Nani? Fuutie, I think you've been reading wwwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy too many romance novels. First off, your family has been like mine for as long as I can remember. Second, he is one of my best friends and it would be just too weird for both of us. Thirdly, dinner is soon and I hear that some new lord is attending" Ying-fa desperately tried to get the blush off her cheeks.  
  
"A new lord? I wonder if he's cute?!?" Sheifa squealed.  
  
"I wonder if he'll ask me to the ball?!" Femei squeaked.  
  
"Only one way to find out, c'mon girls!" and with that the four princesses rushed off down the halls with Fuutie in the lead.  
  
A few minutes, to cool her cheeks and catch her breath, later, the lady called out into the seemingly deserted hallway. "It's ok, you can come out now. They're gone".  
  
"I owe you my life Ying!" Syaoran stepped out and headed towards his friend.  
  
"You can count on it! I just risked my sanity for you boy!" Ying-fa shook a finger at him.  
  
"And I much appreciate it. Now, you mentioned something about dinner?" Syaoran took her hand and lead her to the dining hall.  
  
"Yup. Big dinner. Dinner the biggest. And all because of you, Your Highness!" and with that Ying-fa made a mock curtsey.  
  
"Stop that! You of all people should know I hate to be treated like that!" Syaoran completely forgot about their argument in the marketplace and was glad they were being totally relaxed around each other.  
  
"Yup, but I couldn't resist!" she giggled.  
  
"Humph. Well what was that about a ball Femei mentioned" this had peeked the heir's curiosity.  
  
"Well... Mother Yelan decided that your return to the kingdom needed a proper celebration. Hence, the ball" Ying-fa couldn't hide the slight disgust from entering her voice. "The invitations were sent out the moment of your arrival and will reach the guests in a matter of days".  
  
"Ball... That means dancing?" Syaoran was beginning to become afraid.  
  
"Hai, at least three or four hours of it. Don't tell me the Academy didn't teach you how to dance" Ying-fa quirked an eyebrow at her companion.  
  
"Iie, that's not it, I can dance! It's just that, that usually means, I need to ask people to dance, or they hound me until I do" Syaoran scratched behind his head in embarrassment, not thinking that Ying-fa experienced the same problem.  
  
"I understand completely! Every ball, I can't find a moments rest unless I hide or am dancing with Yuki! I can't stand it" she threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Neither can I" with that last statement the two had reached their destination and entered the dining hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Syaoran realised that he hadn't trained for at least the past three days. Not wishing to slack off, he dressed in some training garments and headed for the sparring rooms, not thinking them being used this early in the morning. Wearing a baggy white shirt and green pants, with soft leather shoes that barely made a sound against the cold stone floor he made it to the row of different rooms where one could train, or fight in a duel.  
  
He had not heard a sound his entire trip down, but upon reaching the corridor, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of someone training, the sounds of someone hitting something, the sounds of shuffling feet, the sounds of someone yelling to 'react faster', the sounds of a powerful windstorm...  
  
'Wait-a-minute! You don't hear the sounds of a powerful windstorm when you're training! And that voice sounds oddly familiar, and oddly feminine. Wait a second, was that Ying-fa's aura? WOAH! Who's aura was that?!?!' Syaoran's thoughts were once again racing around his head. 'It wouldn't hurt to just have a peek in' usually Syaoran could contain his curiosity, but for some reason the opportunity to observe the Clow Mistress working her magic, probably with her guardians, was a chance he couldn't resist. But as he reached out to open the door, another from the inside opened it for him.  
  
"Once again Mistress, your senses are stronger then mine" A tall, white-haired, sapphire cat-eyed, man appeared at the doorway. His pure white robes were only slightly mused from training, but what Syaoran really noticed, were the white, angel-like wings protruding from the man's back.  
  
"Yue, let him in" Ying-fa's voice came from somewhere behind the moon guardian.  
  
Yue stepped aside and let the prince enter. Syaoran was amazed! Never had he seen so much destruction from just training! The weapons that were once hung neatly on the walls were lying in cluttered heaps on the ground, the chairs that were placed on the edges for instructors and spectators were toppled and in large piles and the sand that was in the middle of the room for a ring was blown across the room. He wondered why he wasn't awakened by what should have been some very powerful magic. When Yue shut the door though, he realized that this room had a very powerful aura-concealing spell on it.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Syaoran! I felt your aura outside the room and decided to see if you would like to join Yue's and mine training session" Ying-fa was hovering a few feet in the air, sitting cross-legged with the elbows propped up on her knees and her chin resting on her folded hands.  
  
"I would be honoured to join the Card Mistress and her guardian in their training session, but looking at this room, I have to fear for my safety" Syaoran didn't mean to let the last part out, but it had just tumbled out and left him with slightly darkening cheeks. Ying-fa giggled though.  
  
"I guess I got a little carried away. Windy usually doesn't cause that much destruction, but I guess we were a little nervous on how quiet it has been lately" Ying-fa unravelled her legs and let her feet touch the ground. "Perhaps you would spar with me then?"  
  
Now that was something Syaoran could do. No one, I mean no one, had defeated him for almost three years, and he felt confident that he could hold his own against Ying-fa, even if she decided to use Sword. "I would be more than happy to".  
  
"Excellent! Sword, realise and dispel!" She called out her weapon and let the glorious sword hang loosely in her grip.  
  
Following her example, Syaoran removed a pendant from around his neck and shut his eyes for a moment, before he felt a familiar weight rest in his hands. His eyes opened and he brought down his beloved sword into a fighting stance. "Don't expect me to go easy on you"  
  
"I would feel ashamed if you did"  
  
Neither moved, then Ying-fa rushed forward, bringing her weapon down in a large arc. Syaoran parried expertly, and pushed her off his blade, and off to the side. She caught her balance and decided that rushing head on against Syaoran wasn't the best thing for her to do. Instead she darted forward then back again, trying to throw him off guard, or become impatient and come in to attack her. Syaoran did no such thing though. He had seen these moves before, and knew exactly how to counter them. He made no obvious movement, and waited until she dashed forward just the right amount of distance. Deciding to give up her strategy, Ying-fa made a sloppy jump forward, just the right amount of distance for Syaoran to meet her half way and bring their hilts together. With him being obviously stronger than her, she put another hand around her grip and tried with all her might to get Syaoran to let up, but he would not. Ying-fa had to jump away panting, never had she had such trouble sparing before. She toughened up though, and regained her fighting stance, she had a new idea to beating him.  
  
'She's pretty good. But she's tiring too quickly. I'll be able to finish her off soon' Syaoran always got a sick thrill from fighting, even sparring. He would win, he would prove that he was stronger than his advisory, and he would believe for an instant that nothing could beat him. It was a truly glorious feeling. Only now, after his brief reminiscing, did he realize that Ying-fa had not moved for a while. 'So, trying to get me to come after you. Silly girl, I don't make stupid mistakes'.  
  
Syaoran, very slowly and stealthily, inched, not closer, but around Ying-fa. She followed his movements, never letting him catch her with her back turned. Suddenly Syaoran burst forward while Ying-fa was in a mid- turn and thrust his blade towards her neck. She was caught off guard and off balance, so when she brought up her sword to defend herself, she landed square on her butt. The next thing she knew, she had a blade pointed at her neck. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled in her defeat.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU KUSO!!!" Oh the irony, as soon as Syaoran points the tip of his sword at Ying-fa's neck, making him the winner of this match, Kero comes in. With a flash of light and a flurry of wings, Syaoran was knocked off his feet and onto the ground, with a very angry, and transformed, Sun Guardian pinning him down. "And you Yue, I would think you would at least try to help our mistress when some baka attacks her!" Keroberos never took his vicious gold eyes off what just might be his next meal while he snarled at his fellow guardian.  
  
"Well Keroberos, when our mistress spars with someone, usually we are not supposed to interfere" Yue's voice held no emotion, but the corners of his mouth turned up, only slightly, into a smirk.  
  
"They were only sparing?!" Kero was beginning to become worried. If he fought like that when he was training, how did he fight in an actual battle?  
  
"Hai Kero, we were only sparing. Now would you be so kind as to Get OFF Syaoran?" Ying-fa rose from her sitting position and marched to where her guardian pinned her friend to the ground. Keroberos slowly removed his form from on top of the prince, and let Ying-fa offer her hand to help him up.  
  
"You know, usually the winner of a match helps the loser up" Syaoran let his mouth curl up into a small half smile while he lifted himself off the floor, grabbing Ying-fa's hand but not really using it. Ying-fa's laugh echoed through the entire room and Syaoran relished in the beautiful sound.  
  
After dusting himself off, Syaoran turned towards Ying-fa. "You know, you're pretty good for someone who hasn't been trained at the Academy. I wasn't expecting such a strong fight to be honest".  
  
"Domo Arigatou Syaoran," Ying-fa lowered her eyes and tilted her head downwards to hide her growing blush, "but I still lost, and miserably".  
  
Syaoran reached out and used his fingers to lift her head up, and meet his eyes. "You know, usually I can beat any opponent in a moment, but it took me at least five minutes to have you on the ground". Her small smile brought the corners of his mouth curl, into an actual smile.  
  
*That* feeling returned to Syaoran, and he felt his head begin to pull forward, towards the woman-child in front of him. Her hair was tousled, but still shone like the sun, her cheeks were pink from both her blush and her exercising, her deep breathing reminding him of their different genders, her eyes, shining with curiosity and wonder, her skin, soft under his fingertips that still held her chin, and her lips, so full and pink that Syaoran just wanted to bend down and...  
  
"You can let go of her now" Kero, still transformed growled at the brown haired boy, who jumped away from Ying-fa like she had some sort of deadly, contagious disease.  
  
Ying-fa saw Syaoran get that glazed look in his eyes again, and she couldn't help but feel her knees begin to go weak. She couldn't take her eyes off his, she could feel herself leaning forward, she could feel herself wanting something, yet didn't know what it was. When Kero decided to butt in, and Syaoran jumped away like that, she felt like she had just been denied some great and wonderful treasure. How did he do that to her?  
  
Yue, on the other hand, watched the exchange between the two with clear eyes. He saw the growing tension between his mistress and this boy. They would eventually realise their feelings towards each other, but until they did, they would always find themselves in those awkward situations. Unlike Kero, he held no grudge against Syaoran and thought that he would be a wonderful match for Ying-fa, but how to get them together?  
  
"Well, ano... I guess I should go get ready for the day" Ying-fa tried desperately to remove the colour from her cheeks as she headed for the door. "C'mon Kero, maybe if your good, I'll sneak some pudding for you. Ja ne Yue!" And so, the lady made her departure with her sun guardian in tow.  
  
"I will also take my leave" Syaoran could stand the unnerving stare of the Judge for only so long.  
  
"A moment, if you please" Yue had a few things to discuss with this boy before anything happened between him and his mistress. Syaoran hesitantly stayed, and waited to hear what the other being in the room had to say. "I've seen you through Yukito's eyes a couple of times, and you don't seem like the same person". Yue wanted to see how much Ying-fa meant to the prince, without openly saying it.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not" Syaoran tried to figure out what he was getting at.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ano... it's Ying-fa. She's always brought out the best in me" Syaoran could feel his cheeks beginning to redden.  
  
"Indeed, what about her? Do you bring out the best in her?" Yue wanted to see just how wise this boy was about his mistress.  
  
"Ano... I-I d-don't know" this was getting way too personal for Syaoran's taste.  
  
"Hmmm. I see, arigatou for answering my questions" and with that, Yue left. He transformed back into Yukito just outside the doorway, and let his other half take over.  
  
"That was rude of you Yue, prying about his feelings like that" Yuktio spoke to Yue.  
  
"I was merely observing how he felt for Ying-fa, nothing else" Yue's voice echoed in Yukito's head. "You know as well as I do that those two care for each other, yet are just to confused to admit it".  
  
"Yeah, but they'll find their way to each other on their own, you'll see" Yukito hoped he spoke the truth, because Ying-fa and Syaoran really did belong together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
'Perfect! This is just great!' Syaoran was stomping around his room, trying to forget the conversation he just had with his mother.  
  
*** "Syaoran, you understand that soon you will be King of the Li kingdom, don't you" Queen Yelan spoke to her son while she watched the birds outside her window.  
  
'I don't like this conversation, and its just started' Syaoran had no choice but to answer her question though. "Of course Okaa-san, why do ask me something that I've known my entire life?"  
  
"Then you know that as part of that duty, you will need to marry and produce an heir" her eyes stayed away from Syaoran as she said this.  
  
'Definitely don't like this conversation' "Hai, but as I am not King yet, I don't have to worry about it" Syaoran wanted this conversation to end, NOW!  
  
"Hai, you are not King yet, and therefore don't have to marry yet, but I want you to keep your eyes open for a suitable bride".  
  
'I've got one in mind Okaa-san, but the problem is she probably doesn't care the same about me' Syaoran let his mind stray to thoughts about a green-eyed beauty.  
  
"As such my son, I would like you to find a suitable escort for the upcoming ball" only now did Yelan's eyes meet her son's amber ones.***  
  
'Yeah this is fun. I get to try and find a girl that I can stand and then ask her to the ball' Syaoran was very close as to using his magic to make an illusion of himself with someone at the ball. 'I need to think!' His mind was screaming, pounding, and making a big fuss. He caught sight of the window, and once again, he mental hit himself for being so stupid and not thinking of the cherry blossom grove sooner.  
  
He ran out of his room, down the hallways, and through the gardens, until he came to the simple place of rest and solitude. His mind and soul finally finding rest, he sat underneath the nearest tree and let his eyes droop close. Syaoran didn't hear the approaching footsteps, or the nearing giggles, but he did hear the soft voice calling "wake up Syaoran" and the gently nudging on his shoulder.  
  
"Nani? What do you want?" Syaoran opened his eyes groggily and yawned widely while stretching, only to see a pair of emeralds looking into his own.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran, or should I say konbawa" Ying-fa smiled as she let Syaoran full awake.  
  
"Nani? Konbawa?" Syaoran looked towards the sky to see that, yes indeed, the sun was just beginning to set. "I can't believe I was asleep for so long!" Ying-fa was giggling behind her hand, and it was starting to annoy her friend. "And what is so funny!"  
  
"It's just that you look so kwaii when you're asleep" Ying-fa couldn't help but grin at her comment, it reminded her of another time she saw Syaoran asleep.  
  
***"Syaoran? Are you awake?" a five-year-old Ying-fa peeked her head around the heavy wooden door that lead into her friend's room. "Syaoran?"  
  
Her bare feet made barely any sound as she crossed the room to his bed. There, lying under a few sheets and blankets was a fast asleep prince, who hadn't heard Ying-fa at all. She looked down at his face, it was so peaceful, not showing any sign that his sleep was disturbed, but her's was, so Ying-fa nudged Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran? Onegai, wake up" Ying-fa needed her friend.  
  
"Mmph... Ying? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night? Daijobu desu ka?" Syaoran rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.  
  
Ying-fa shook her head though, "Iie, no I'm not Syaoran. I had a nightmare".  
  
Syaoran patted his bed to let Ying-fa know it was all right to sit there, "Do you want to talk about it?" He got a nod from his waker.  
  
"It started off fine, you and me were playing in the gardens, then some one started shouting that the castle was under attack. Everyone was running around and telling us to run into a forest. Well, we did run, but all of a sudden, someone grabbed me. You tried to get them to let me go, but they knocked you out. That person dragged me away, and I could see you fading away into the distance. I tried to call out for you, but my voice didn't work. I was so scared Syaoran-kun!" she was sobbing at the end of her tale and Syaoran brought her into a hug.  
  
"Shhhhhh, it's Ok Ying. I'm alright, the castle isn't under attack, and I won't let anyone take you away" Syaoran began to rub her back.  
  
"Yak -snif- Yakusoku?" Ying-fa brought her head up from Syaoran's shoulder to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Yakusoku" Syaoran smiled at her, he would never let anyone take her away from him.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun" Ying-fa wiped her eyes and put on a shaky smile. "Do you mind if I spend the night? Just in case I have another nightmare?"  
  
"Sure Ying" and Syaoran moved over so she could share his bed, and Ying-fa slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around Syaoran, she didn't have another bad dream that night.***  
  
"You look just like a little boy!" Ying-fa's smiled only broadened. Syaoran's cheeks only got redder. "What were you doing out here anyways? Taking a nap."  
  
"I needed some fresh air. Okaa-san wants me to find an escort for the ball" Syaoran rubbed his neck, although he loved being outdoors, sleeping under a tree wasn't the most comfortable.  
  
Ying-fa looked thoughtful for a moment then shouted "I GOT IT!"  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran was first shocked at her outburst then confused.  
  
"Well, you need to ask some girl the ball," Ying-fa pointed at him then flipped her finger to point at herself, "and I need to accept some man's offer to accompany him to the ball...soooooooo..."  
  
"OH! I get it!" Syaoran couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this. He cleared his throat and asked in his most formal voice, "Lady Ying-fa, would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to e ball?"  
  
"It would do me great pleasure to accompany you to the ball, Prince Syaoran" Ying-fa replied in an equally formal voice. Both soon couldn't stand it and burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess dinner is soon so we should head inside" Syaoran lifted himself off the grass and helped Ying-fa do the same. They left arm in arm, the approaching ball didn't seem so foreboding now.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I told you, you couldn't get close to the Lady, Prince Xiao-Lang. I will have to punish you by taking her away from you" the same voice from the market place watched as the two entered the castle, then with wave of their hand, disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A middle aged man slouched in his throne while he listened to his advisor talk. He had listened to this old man talk for hours about how he was searching the countryside, and what he found.  
  
"This fair girl was the kindest in all the Chin kingdom, your majesty. She was the daughter of a Lord."  
  
"I don't care about this girl. I do care about if you found Her or not!" the king was loosing his patients. He had been looking for a singular girl for years now, but he never did, and all this old man could talk about was how he was treated in another country.  
  
"Umm, no sir. I could not find Her" the advisor, however stupid he may be, hated the defeated look on his king's features.  
  
Only a few seconds later a younger man, just as richly dressed as the man on the throne, burst into the room from the large oak doors at the end of the hall. The young male looked expectantly at the advisor before he raced forward to ask the king his question.  
  
"Otou-san?" the recent entrance's hopeful eyes met the kings remorseful ones. Seeing no shine in his father's eyes, the man got an answer to his unasked question, they had not found her. "Otou-san, will we ever find her?"  
  
"Who knows my son? Who knows" the king's voice couldn't be more crestfallen.  
  
Once again the doors opened, but this time a richly dressed crier (A/N: You know, one of those guys who usually stands in the middle of a square yelling out important things) came in. "Your Royal Highnesses. I bring news from the Li kingdom" the crier removed his hat and bowed so low, his nose was almost touching the ground.  
  
"Well then speak!" the prince wasn't at all in a good mood.  
  
"As you command!" the crier stood up straight and removed a large piece of parchment from underneath his arm. "To the King and Prince of the kingdom, you are here-by invited to the Li kingdom to attend the ball celebrating his Royal Highness Crown Prince Xiao-lang's return. The ball is to be held in a week's time, and her Majesty, Queen Yelan, hopes you can attend" with that he rolled up the parchment and bowed low. "I will take my leave now" and with that, the crier left the room.  
  
"Well, the Li gaki finally got to go home" the navy haired prince's face remained expressionless.  
  
"You know the Li prince?" the brown haired elder questioned.  
  
"Wai, he went to the Academy the same time I did. Yukito-san had to find him all the time to deliver these letters from some friend" the younger's voice never changed.  
  
"Well, we were invited, and it would be rude to decline. We'll leave for the Li kingdom two days before the ball, that will leave us enough time to get there and be fully rested" the king stood up from his throne and stretched.  
  
"Otou-san...Don't the Li's have four princesses?" the young man was edgy now, remembering this one detail.  
  
"Hai, I believe they do" the father knew what was coming. "I am not suggesting that you try and find a maiden that catches your eye at the ball, merely go and be polite".  
  
"Alright father, who knows, we might just find her on our trip" the dark blue-eyed man left the room with his father slightly trailing behind him.  
  
"I hope so Touya. I'm afraid I'm beginning to give up hope" the king let the large the door shut behind him.  
  
And that, my friends, is how King Fujitaka and Prince Touya Kinomoto began their final steps into finding their long lost Princesses Sakura, lost since age five, and her enemy got what they wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kwaii Canadian: Oooooo. I am evil! I couldn't resist! So yes, either in the next chapter, or the one after that, or maybe even the one after that, Sakura will find her father and brother and who she really is. Please Review and thanks for reading. Merry Christmas!  
  
Hugs, Kwaii Canadian  
  
PS: Check out my new poem, Twas the Night Before Christmas Vacation. 


	10. The Ball

Kwaii Canadian: YO! Well, another year, another chapter. I'm glad to see that people are still reading my stupid story. I just realised that I've been spelling TOYA's name wrong, so FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!! Also I would like to say hi to the Texadians, who I met on my trip to Switzerland. You know who you are you crazy Texans you!

**Thank You: I NOW HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

Miya-chan3 – Thickens like gravy it does!

Kikakai – Yes, I fell bad doing that, but I'm going to make it all better!

sweet-captor – Thankies!

meinien – Bland does not describe my beginning, TASTELESS describes my beginning! But I'm glad that you believe my work is improving, I do try.

Princess Eldarwen – Shall do!

Mattaki – You didn't review, it was a site error. I'm so very glad you like this story, sorry it took awhile to update. BTW, don't wait in silence, if you do, I might not find the motivation to write!

emily - Be calm! You'll find out what happens!

Vi3t BaBiI – I didn't know that I wrote like Tamora Pierce, who is a great author. I've only read The Song of the Lioness quartet though, so maybe I've wrote like another book she's writ. I'm touched that you would compare myself to a professional writer though, thank you!

Bonnie-chan – I tried to make it different. If it seems too much like another story out there, you can get your story pulled off the site.

q – Thank you, very much I might add.

hi - Before I begin, spelling is not, and will never be, my forte, so thank you for your help. Secondly, I've got a friend who is wwaayy better at Japanese then I am, and she's told me that 'Ka-wa-ii' means scary, while 'Kwa-ii' is cute. So......... I'm not sure which is right, if either is at all, but as long as you, my readers know that I mean 'cute', all is good. Thanks again!

Pink3Butterfly – Wait 'till you see how Toya and, errm, "Ying-fa" meet. I've had the idea in my head for as long as I've been writing this. My fingers are dying to get it down! BTW, you did spell 'Onegai' correctly, good job.

Elisa Ang – We all need our fix. My mother has told me numerous times I spend too much time on it, but what can I do? It's addictive!

Dragonstar03 – Will indeed check out your stories!

Alpha Draconis1 – Well, if someone didn't interrupt them, it wouldn't be much of a plot line, now would it?

babybluestarangel – Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing, TWICE!!!!

HanaTenshiHimeko – No, I don't think Toya will be overjoyed at meeting Syaoran again. By the way, don't try attacking my grand cliffhanger. DO YOU REALISE HOW HARD IT WAS TO PUT IT IN THERE?!?!?!

fleur13 – Yes!

cHiiSaNaYoUkAi - Thanks for reviewing! I love to get reviews! BTW, you did review for this chapter, but that was a year ago. ) I should write more!

iceboltmage – Well, here you go person!

Kwaii Canadian: If you read my story and like it, thank you! So, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** One, day......... ONE DAY! I will own CCS, but today is not that day, and the next couple of years don't look good either. SOB

"........." – Talking

'.........' – Thinking

- Scene change

(A/N: .........) – Author's notes

......... - Flashback

A Royal Love Chapter 10, The Ball 

"Ying-fa! Where have you been? You were supposed to be at the fitting at least fifteen minutes ago!" a very disgruntled Tomoyo dragged at the auburn haired woman before her into her chambers. "This is late even for you!"

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was training with Syaoran and we lost..." Ying-fa was nearly torn out of her training garb and into the dress she would be wearing at the ball in only two days.

"LI-KUN!?!? Why didn't you say so?" Tomoyo instantly stopped what she was doing and smirked evilly at her friend. "You don't have to explain Ying. Had I not been engaged to Eriol, I would be after him as well."

"TOMOYO! How many times must I tell you? He is my friend. I have no feelings what so ever for him........." 'I think' the last part was meant only for Ying-fa's ears.

"Oh Ying-fa. When will you realise that love cannot be fought? You must embrace it! You must accept it! You must.........Do you think the gold ribbon or the lace would look better on the hem?" Tomoyo was easily distracted when she noticed the bottom of Ying-fa's gown looked too plain for her liking.

'Thank god that the only thing she's more hyper about than the whole 'me and Syaoran' thing is the 'me in her outfits' thing' Ying-fa sighed. "The gold thread, but why does the bottom need to be fancy?"

"Oh Ying-fa. It's for your grand entrance down the stairs on Prince Syaoran's arm! People will bow to both of you, and you don't want them thinking your gown hem is plain, do you?"

The door burst open and Meilin ran into the room. "TOMOYO!!!!!!! You'll never believe what Aunty Yelan........." Meilin paused from her ranting when she saw Ying-fa standing in her gown. "Ying-fa!!!!!! You look absolutely adorable!!"

"How come my friends can't say anything except how kwaii I look?" Ying-fa cried out. "What were you trying to say anyway Meilin?"

"OH! I nearly forgot! Tomoyo, Aunty Yelan is making the ball a masque! Can you believe it, a MASQUE!"

"A masque eh? Well I do have some left over fabric, and if I send Eriol to pick up some of that.........yes I think I can do it" Tomoyo momentarily forgot about her friends as she planned to make them their masks that would fit them, and their gowns, perfectly.

"Run Meilin, RUN!!! She's scheming! Run for your life, it's to late for me, but go and save yourself!" Ying-fa urged her ruby-eyed friend to make a dash for it, but Meilin actually wanted Tomoyo to make her a mask, she didn't trust anyone else.

King Fujitaka and his son calmly walked up to Queen Yelan upon arriving at the Li's palace. "Greetings Cousin, and many thanks for inviting us to your grand ball" he bowed calmly and respectfully to his fellow ruler. "Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Toya who will one day rule in my stead (A/N: basically Toya is the heir to the throne)."

"Domo arigatou, Cousin, and to you too Prince, for coming to welcome my son home. I'm afraid he's off somewhere at the moment, but he should be here soon" Yelan silently fumed at her son for being so rude and not coming to welcome the guests. "May I introduce my fine daughters, Fuutie, Farren, Femei and Sheifa." Each girl bowed deeply when they were introduced, and each couldn't help but notice how cute the Prince looked, with his dark eyes and hair, and that look of indifference donning his very handsome features.

"Welcome cousin, its so mice to meet you" the girls chimed in unison, waiting for the perfect chance to glomp on Toya when their parents left the vicinity.

"I'm afraid my son and I must request your leave to unpack our gear and get some rest. It has been a long journey for us" Fujitaka noticed the small gleam in the four princesses' eyes, and the growing fear from his son and decided to save the boy.

"Go rest Cousin. Servant! Show our guests to their room" Yelan delicately dismissed the king and went off to complete her work in her study, at least until another guest arrived.

"Milady? Your highness? I'm afraid there has been some mistake, for I cannot find the King and Prince of the Kinomoto kingdom on your list" a scribe waited for the two royals to leave and the queen to turn for her study before addressing this small problem.

"That's odd, for they received an invitation and it is the same list I gave out the heralds" Yelan reached for the list to see if maybe she could find the names. Lightly skimming her eyes down the parchment, she felt a quick flash of an aura, to quick to really notice it, and noticed the names somewhere in the middle. "There they are, you must have missed it" being curious about the flash of magic she felt, but having no evidence than a quick feeling, that was almost to quick to be noticed, she dismissed it.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry. I read through the list at least five times, and still could not see it. Forgive me" the servant bowed so low that he was at risk of falling over once he had the list securely back in his hands.

"Forgiven. Now inform me at once if any other guests arrive, and get Wei to find my son and tell him that he missed the arrival of some of his guests".

Syaoran was locked in one of the many training rooms, relieving some pent up energy. Never before had he actually made time to train. At the academy it was expected of everyone to be out training from dawn until dusk with scattered lessons in between. Now, at the castle, nothing was too expected of him except to be courteous and know how to manage the kingdom, which as it turns out was a full-time job. His mother took him into her study often and gave him some of the kingdoms records to look over. Finances, treaties, trading, defence, it went on and on and each was more boring than the next. Thank god for simple pleasures, like beating the hell out of a practice dummy or spending the day with a beautiful green-eyed angel.

Ying-fa and he had been spending a lot of time together. Whether it was training, or simply talking in the shade of the cherry blossom trees, any time spent in her company was worth more than his weight in gold. Which brought him to another reason he had gone through five stuffed dummies in the past hour. His mother wanted him to marry soon. She hadn't said it directly, besides the time when she asked him to find an escort for the ball, but Syaoran wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines.

Syaoran couldn't imagine a life with any woman at his side, unless that woman was Ying-fa. How would he be able to look at any creature and fall in love with it when he had Ying-fa? How could he be expected to look upon a woman everyday for the rest of his life that wasn't Ying? How could he be a good father to any child not born of the woman he loved now? How could he? It would be murder to him. Then there was also the fact that Ying-fa was highly sought after for a bride. Most ladies her age were married or engaged. How could he give his blessings to a man who Ying-fa wished to marry? He'd do it because it would make Ying-fa happy, that's why.

'No matter how much it kills me. If Ying loves someone more than me, then I have no choice but to make her happy.'

"Toya? Are you decent?" Fujitaka wished to talk to his son before he gave himself a tour of the grounds.

"Hai out-san. Come in" Toya's voice floated from the other side of the door, giving his father permission to enter.

In through the door came the King and into the regally decorated room to where his son was sitting with his friend. The four-poster bed, with velvet blue curtains, sagged under the weight of the prince as he sat facing Yuki, who sat in a chair near the window.

"OH! Yukito! I was not expecting to see you" Fujitaka was only slightly surprised to see the grey haired boy.

"Your Highness" Yukito stood up and bowed "Toya and I were just catching up. We haven't seen each other for at least a whole summer. Do you wish to talk to Toya privately?"

"Yes Yukito, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"It's no problem your Highness, I had better go check on someone at the moment anyway" the young man stepped outside the door and instantly berated his other half. "Yue! You can't just go around trying to get out like that! Especially not around people who don't know anything about the power of the cards!"

The stern voice of Yue wafted from somewhere in his head replying "Yukito, that man has the same aura as Clow Reed. That man must be a reincarnated form of our former master!"

"Yue, we both know that Eriol is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed, Kinomoto-sama couldn't be him! Besides, we have to check on Ying-fa now. You tell her about Kinomoto-sama, and I don't care if we're the same person, I'll rip your wings off!" With that, Yukito started down the hallway in search for the Lady. Back inside the room, the two royals were clueless to the fight going on right outside the door.

"Toya, are comfortable here?" the father was slightly worried for his son for he himself had a strange feeling. It was not a bad feeling or anything, just a feeling that wouldn't be ignored.

"Hai Otou-san, there's just this... nademonai" Toya shook off the feeling as well, after all, his father didn't have his sight.

"That's good to hear. I'll be out exploring the grounds, don't cause too much trouble"

The sun was shining as King Fujitaka wandered aimlessly around the Li's gardens. He had met several other nobles and royals who were, like him, getting a feel for where they were staying and enjoying the wonderful weather. He had yet to meet the Prince of the Li kingdom though, the very reason he was here. He did hear several rumours though, about how the boy could defeat any man who tried to challenge him, how the lad carried some sort of magic passed through the generations of his family, but most of all, how handsome and cold the prince was. Cold to everyone, except this...Lady Ying-fa.

Apparently, this young lady was extremely sought after as both a bride and sorceress. She was rumoured to be the fairest being of the entire continent and own the heart of an angel. He'd also heard that she held magic beyond your wildest dreams.

Now in this day and age, magic was extremely rare and anyone who was gifted with it was prized beyond any gold or jewellery. Several times, when a babe was born gifted it was stolen in the night by a group of raiders. No one had ever captured these men, but according to some people, they were all of one group led by an evil sorcerer intent on created a magical army. That was just stories told by the fire though and more respectable people scoffed at the idea, Fujitaka was not one of them.

The Kinomoto kingdom once had a princess, a princess more cherished and loved by her family and people then any other. She was her father's pride and joy, especially after the death of his beloved wife. Queen Nadeshiko had fallen ill one day and no doctor or healer could save her. Her dying words to her husband were that their little three-year-old daughter was very special and should be protected for many men would desire her. Fujitaka didn't realise how soon his late wife's words would ring true. Two years after Nadeshiko's death, an army marched and laid siege the castle. Fujitaka and his soldiers would defended their castle honourably and eventually beat the invaders back, but not without a price. At the first sign of danger, Fujitaka sent six guards to protect and escort his young son and daughter to safety, when word reached them that the army had fled, only three guards returned along with Toya. Apparently his daughter had been running from her room, when she and her three escorts were ambushed. The bodies of the guards would be found in the forest neighbouring the castle, but his precious daughter was nowhere to be found. It was then that Fujitaka remember his wife's last words, his daughter was special. It was said that he was descended distantly from a powerful wizard, his child might have been gifted. Since that day, he and his son never gave up looking for Princess Sakura.

But now was not the time to dwell on sad thoughts, a prince had come home and he was a guest. He should enjoy the sun, the flowers, and the joy that seemed to be everywhere. That is, until a very similar sent caught his nose, cherry blossoms. Nadeshiko had ordered over a hundred sakura trees to be planted around the kingdom after their daughter's birth, and placed twenty of them in their own private garden. Fujitaka always felt a tear come to his eye when he smelt the sweet smell. It reminded him not only of his missing daughter, but also of his late wife, the two most important women in his life who had been ripped away from him. Still, the king followed his nose until he reached a small walled grove, filled with healthy sakura, some blossoms still hanging on. Once he stepped into the walled area, a strange and powerful feeling crept over him.

"Konnichiwa" a young voice sounded from behind him. When Fujitaka turned to glimpse who his follower was, he was saw a young, navy haired man with a kindly smile standing with an older woman with ruby hair behind him and a small cat-like creature with butterfly wings on the young man's shoulder.

"Konnichiwa" came the hesitant reply. "Do I know you?"

"Goshimpai naku, watashi wa Hiragiizawa Eriol. This is Nakaru, and Spinnel" the now identified Eriol pointed to his companions who bowed in turn. "We have not met before, yet have much in common."

"Hiragiizawa? You are betrothed to Tomoyo Daidouji, my niece, are you not?"

"Hai, I am most fortunate to be Tomoyo's finance, but that is not what I'm talking about. You have no idea what power you could hold, or what power I have. I am the half reincarnate of the powerful sorcerer Clow Reed. I created Nakaru and Spinnel to be my guardians, copies, so to speak, of Clow's Cerberus and Yue."

"I know a bit about Reed-sama's great accomplishments, it is said that my family is descended distantly from him."

Eriol smile grew more mysterious "Hai, that is a rumour that I have no idea about the truth. I did wish to meet you though. Tomoyo speaks very fondly of you and your family."

"Tomoyo is gem, I've always wanted my daughter to be something like her" Fujitaka couldn't seem to forget the sad memories today.

"You have a daughter? Why did Tomoyo come to the Li kingdom then? Wouldn't you have requested her to come to your court?" something troubled Eriol. He knew that the man before him was the other half of the reincarnated Clow Reed, it was the real reason he sought this man out. Any child of this man would have some power, and a daughter of his could have been the rightful new master to the Clow cards had not Ying-fa found them first.

"I... had a daughter. She was stolen from me many, many years ago. I have no idea what happened to her, or what she is like. I have been looking for her since then" Fujitaka could feel the tears begin to prickle at the corner of his eyes. It was too much, he needed some piece and quiet now, not to relive old hurts. "Gomen nasai, I must excuse myself. My son is probably looking for me. Hopefully, Tomoyo will formally introduce us at the ball tomorrow." With that, the king left the grove back towards the castle.

"Eriol-sama? Daijoubu desu ka?" Spinnel saw the distresses look on his master's face. Usually news he was unaware of pleased him, not distress him.

"Daijoubu Spinnel-kun. I just wonder....".

'Ying-fa...'

The day pasted quickly, too quickly for the occupants of the castle. The food was on the verge of being done and the poor servants greatly needed a break, the guests spent the whole day putting on all their finery, and the Royal family was preparing themselves, both mentally and physically.

Syaoran sat on his bed eyeing the outfit he was supposed to wear that night with an evil glare. It was a traditional outfit that showed off wealth and status. Silk tunic, gold buttons, tassels, crisp clean trousers, shiny leather boots that reached the knees, fur-lined silk cape, gold encrusted scabbard for a jewel encrusted sword, and let's not forget the golden crown or other jewellery he was expected to wear. Oh the humanity, how would he survive the night!?

Ying-fa was not much better, Tomoyo and Meilin had gotten ready early and now were dressing her. Meilin was putting on Ying-fa's make-up while Tomoyo was dong Ying-fa's hair. Ying-fa had already been forced into her gown and other decorations, and was allowing her friends to do what they will with her, fighting them would only make it worse. For soon they would be whisked away by their escorts and leave her in piece, waiting for Syaoran.

He nervously waited outside her door. It had taken a lot to convince himself to get ready, and a very large threat from Eriol to make it to this door. He was expected to make his entrance soon, with the lovely Ying-fa on his arm. All he had to do was reach out and knock...

'Don't be a baby Syaoran! It's just Ying-fa!' he screamed at himself. 'Just knock and get it over with you baka!' He hesitantly reached out and lightly knocked on the polished wood. It swung open and revealed an angel.

"Konbawa Syaoran!" Ying-fa smiled as she saw her friend and escort. Her gown was one of Tomoyo's greatest works (A/N: Ok, I'm going to attempt to describe what I have in mind. It is kinda hard so kudos to those who can get a good picture of it!). The top was actually in two pieces, the first under part being of an almost shear white material that seemed to glisten with all the colours of the rainbow when it was moved. The sleeves, which were apart of the first piece, were loose, but held close to Ying-fa's skin by three dark green, almost black, bands outlined in gold on her mid bicep, elbow and an inch below her elbow and became baggy from there on and ended in a strip of gold. The neck was not a modest, nor was is a provocative square cut but it did have a gold band running around the edge. The second part was something like a dark green corset that covered the first piece only up to her mid-chest area and the was laced up so that you could see more of the undershirt at the top then the bottom. The skirt was a deep emerald green with gold flowers sewn into the fabric and a gold strip along the bottom with black designs that appeared of the Celtic variety.

Ying-fa's hair was left down, but the circlet she wore made sure it would not enter her eyes. Her make-up was light, for most of the attention was meant to be on her mask. It was made of a dark green velvet that hugged her face. It covered only her eyes, with one side disappearing into her hairline and the other died into glitter on the other side of her face. If it weren't for the sparkling emerald eyes looking up at him, he might have thought it was a goddess come to torture him.

"Keiri" was all Syaoran could mutter, but Ying-fa heard it and graced him a simple, elegant blush. "Ummmm", Syaoran cleared his throat here, "shall we go?" he spoke semi-nervously as he gave the love of his life his arm

"Hai! To tell you the truth, I'm actually really excited about this!" Ying-fa gushed as she calmly placed her had over Syaoran's and let him lead the way to the ball.

The ball was just getting into full swing when Syaoran and joined Yelan at the entrance to the ballroom, where he would make his grand entrance right after the Queen announced him.

"Syaoran, my son. You look so handsome, but why must you where that mask?" Yelan was near tears when she witnessed her son coming towards her.

"It is a masque, is it not?" Syaoran did not wish to be noticed, and prayed that his mother would not force him to take of his simple green mask.

"Well, you are expected to make your entrance with your face bare," Yelan knew her son did not wish for all the young women to come a seek him out, "but after you have been introduced, you may put your mask back on."

"Hai mother" it was better then nothing. Syaoran untied the strings binding the mask to his face and shook out his hair, revealing his handsome face.

"Are you ready my son?" Yelan was beginning to shake, she would introduce her baby boy as a man.

"Hai" Syaoran just wanted to get this over with.

"Then let us go" and Yelan walk towards the large doors and let them get thrown open for her.

Ying-fa had been dropped off at one of the lesser side doors by Syaoran so that he would be able to make his grad entrance all by himself. She had met up with Tomoyo and Eriol and was making small talk, when the Grand Doors were open to reveal the Queen. This was Ying-fa's queue to head to the base of the staircase, so that she could be ready to accept Syaoran's arm as his escort.

"Cousins! Friends!" Queen Yelan went to the top step and called out to the quieting crowd. "It is my great honour to present to you the joy of the Li Kingdom, our prince and heir. Come home to us as a man, ready for the crown. I present my son, Prince Xiao-lang!" and so he stepped out into the light so that all may see him in his glory. Ying-fa felt her breath catch in her throat, and the rest of the room burst into applause.

Syaoran calmly descended the stairs and felt all eyes on him. 'The second I'm down these steps and have Ying in my arms, that mask is going BACK ON!'. Damn the feminine eyes in the room looking at him like some sort of prize, but his eyes were only for the gorgeous beauty waiting for him at the end of the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he took Ying's hand and led her into the crowd, with Queen Yelan right behind them, signalling the band to start up.

The ball went along swimmingly. Syaoran was forced into several girls' arms, but that was to be expected. He just made sure that he danced near Ying-fa when she was with a man not him. It was nearing Midnight, the time when each person would remove their masks to see their partner's face, when Ying-fa was searching for Syaoran to dance with again when she bumped into a tall, dark haired man.

"OH! Gomen-nasi m'lord" Ying-fa looked up at this youth and felt a pang of familiarity.

"Iie......Iie it was my fault" Toya was going to berate the person who bumped into him, when he looked down and saw emerald, green eyes. Eyes he knew, and was suddenly terrified to know if it was _her_ or not. "But, if you would do me the honour of being my dance partner, we will call it even"

Ying-fa would rather dance with Syaoran and she began to fell a headache coming on, but she was asked and it would be rude to decline. So she nodded and accepted the Prince's hand that led her onto the dance floor. Unfortunately for her, Syaoran had seen the whole thing. He decided to hide in the corner and scowl at the dancing couple, rather than go and steal Ying-fa away from Prince Toya, as he would rather do. Ying-fa was in a similar boat. She did not want to be around this man for some reason, and she needed to get to mother-Yelan soon, or her headache would get the best of her. His light conversation did not help.

"You are very keiri Hime" Toya felt drawn to this woman, who blushed at his words.

"Domo arigatou m'lord, mou, I am no hime, merely a Lady of Li's court" there was a sense of familiarity in chastising this man for calling her something she was not.

"You should know of my friend then, Yukito Tsukishiro" Toya needed to know more about her.

"Hai! He is my very good friend, and gar........ " She had almost let it slip about Yue.

"Pardon my rudeness, but are you the Lady Ying-fa, whom Yukito speaks so highly of?" 'Ying-fa.........that means cherry blossom.........Sakura.........'

"Hai. I met Yukito after coming to the palace" the song was slowly dying and Ying-fa was reading herself to remove her mask, then high tail it out of here to mother-Yelan.

"You were not born here? But you said you are a lady?" 'Something doesn't fit here'

"Hai. I was found by King Xian-ran, Kami give him rest, when I was but a young girl. I have no recollection of my life before that" The song was just about done. "OH! Forgive me, for you seem to who I am, but I do not know you" The dance ended, and couples were already taking off their masks.

"I am Prince Toya, son, and hier, to King Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Kingdom" Toya needed to see this girl's face, now! "It seems as if it is time to remove our masks my Lady"

Ying-fa peeled her mask off her face not looking up to face her partner until necessary, that name triggered her headache to worsen ten-fold! Toya, on the other hand, took of his mask as quickly as possible and tried to glimpse Ying-fa's face. When she would not face him, he placed a hand under her chin and forced their eyes to meet. What he saw shocked him.

The face had matured, but the eyes were the same. She looked just like his mother, just like his baby sister. It had to be Sakura, he'd found her at last!

"Kaijuu?!?!??! Sakura?!?!?" Toya didn't think he could stop the breathy whisper, even if he wanted to. With his mind's eye, he felt something stir from deep within his long lost sister.

For Ying-fa, it was the last straw. When she had looked upon his unbarred face, something deep began to boil at the familiarity, and with the whispered words coming out of his mouth, the something boiled over. Her head literally felt like the fight, sword, shot, storm, and power were all having a field day by pounding on her skull. She needed to get away NOW!

"Gomen" and with that, Ying-fa ran as fast as she could away.

Toya could do nothing as his sister disappeared into the crowd. He had tried to follow her, but it was no use. He had to find his father and tell him. Toya frantically searched the ball for his father, finding him chatting lightly to Tomoyo and a boy Toya assumed was her fiancé.

"'Tou-san, OTOU-SAN!" Toya yelled when he got glimpses of him.

"Toya! What's the matter that caused you scream and find me out?" Only something of the utmost importance would cause Toya to do this, he was a very independent man.

"Otou-san! I found Her!" Toya was near breathless, but that didn't matter. He had found HER!

"Toya? Are you sure?" Fujitaka would not get his hopes up just yet, but the sincerity in his son's voice made his heart quicken.

"Father, she has emerald green eyes. She has MOTHER'S EYES!" Toya could barely keep his smile down, they had found Sakura!

"Where'd she go?!" and so the King and Prince ran off to try and find their Princess.

"Emerald?" Tomoyo questioned her fiancé, but he was suddenly thrown back by the powerful wave of magic that coursed through the entire kingdom and event he non-magical people felt it.

Ying-fa ran from the ball, not hearing the Prince, or Syaoran call after her. She would make it to the deserted hallway, before she unconsciously used Move to bring her to her grove. Ying-fa crumbled under the nearest tree, grasping at her head for all it was worth.

"Itai..................Yamede" Ying-fa felt everything in her pushing against her mind. All sorts of memories trying to escape at once, faces that seemed so familiar but she had never seen before. Deja-vu so strong, her mind was going to explode. It did.

She couldn't take it any more, and so her magic flared out so strongly Ying-fa went unconscious, and a small barrier in her mind broke, letting all her memories flow out like a river.

Kwaii Canadian: Well I know it's not a very good chapter for the length of time I spent writing it..........but High school is hard work! Anyways, read and review! By the way, I'm changing my Pen Name to Canadian Chica, so look for that Author from now on! HUGS!


	11. An old Life Found

Canadian Chica: Hey hey hey! Hopefully this chapter will be up sooner than my last one. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

**Thanks To:**

AnimeObsessionFanatsy: Well you'll just have to keep reading and find out now, won't you? ;)

gwyn15: Hey from the great West Coast. I'm from BC baby! I went to the Maritimes a few years ago. It was soo great, you've got some really great people and views out there. I want to go back there sometime, so hugs from me! Thanks for reviewing.

gamegirl546: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story, I do my best.

Lady-Cherry: I'm glad you like it, hopefully each chapter will improve.

Kella4: I'm glad that you enjoy this story. I'll do my best to continue it.

midnight-fox-55: Wow, thanks from all of you. I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it. )

Lady Mystic Saria: Gottcha!

Gurla: Thanks from both of you. And I'm sure Gurla can write just as good if not better than me.

Ladysora: I'm updating, I'm updating.

Star: Glad you like this!

Joey: It is done. Enjoy!

Ngoc1231: Thanks. I pride myself on my endings, good cliffhangers, and try and urge the readers to continue. Glad they are appreciated.

Lilacblu: Sure will

donut: SHHHHHHH! You'll ruin everything! ;)

sabrina: You're enthusiasm is greatly appricated. Thanks

sakatrina90: I'm glad it is under your approval.

CherryKitty: Thank you… and here is the update

jenna: updated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't now, nor have I ever own CCS. Don't sue

"………" Talking

'………' Thinking

--- Scene Change

(A/N:………) Author's notes

------

A Royal Love Chapter 11: An Old Life Found 

Syaoran had seen Ying-fa try and make her escape, and meant to follow her, but unfortunately was blocked by several other guests who wished to hold a conversation with him. It was only when the burst of magical energy that knocked him to his knees. Everyone else was either slightly alarmed by the strange feeling that crossed over them, or was blown away. No one was spared.

Anyone who cold identify Ying-fa's aura was now in a panic for the woman. Why would she expel so much magic? Was she in trouble? A few did not wait to find out. Syaoran ran towards the nearest exit, not stopping for any of the cries that followed him. He also saw Yukito and Eriol run out as well as soon as the shook themselves out of their stupor. Both had the same look as him, fear and confusion. What Syaoran did not see though, was the frantic King and Prince also searching for the poor girl.

------

Fujitaka did his best not to panic, especially when he felt the unmistakable explosion of his daughter's aura. Yes, he knew that was his daughter. After all, being the reincarnation of Clow Reed, even if he didn't realize this, he was able to at least slightly feel and recognise his own daughter's aura. The second the blast had subsided Toya and he ran to the exit, not caring who would think them rude.

"Otou-san! This way!" Toya knew he had powers, and he just knew that power had to be his baby sister, his little Kaijuu. Down the stairs they ran, closer and closer to the exit of the palace all together. The lingering power in the air cam from everywhere……… where was she?

Fujitaka looked around the main hallway leading to the great doors. Had they missed her? Had the power come from somewhere else? Was he mistaken all together?

"Otou-san……look. It's Yuki and that blue haired lord…"Toya pointed to the duo as they too were searching frantically. "Do you think they knew about Sakura and are hiding her from us?" Toya felt a iron grip on his throat at the possibility of his friend's betrayal.

"Iie Toya-kun. I don't believe they would hide her on purpose… but maybe…" Fujitaka trailed off as he ran after the disappearing pair.

"Otou… what are you doing?" and Toya followed his father, out into the gardens.

------

"YING! YING-FA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Syaoran had been running through hallways, rooms, and now the gardens, in fear for his girl. 'If anything has happened to her, I'll never forgive myself!'. "YING!" His voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. Trying to reach out for her was pointless… her aura was everywhere… surrounding everything… drowning out even his own. Where was she… where would she go?

"The grove!" and with that he was off, faster then he'd ever run before. 'Onegai Kami… Onegai let her be alright!'

------

"Where am I? This isn't the castle? Why is it so dark?" her voice echoed around the area…not ending. "Why is it so cold? Hello? Is anyone there?" Nothing. An ache in her head maybe… and nothing but darkness and ice all around. There were no answers here… what she needed was a little… illumination.

"I swear! Sometimes I'm so daft I don't know what is wrong with me…" she burrowed into the folds of her dress, she wouldn't leave her cards anywhere. Sure enough… there they were and she could feel the light card answering her desire for it. It calmly slipped into her fingers and was drawn out in the open. "Light!" she summoned forth the magic… but there was nothing. "Light! LIGHT!" not even a flicker. "What's wrong? This isn't supposed to happen…"

Tears began to slip out of her eyes. "Onegai…Syaoran… help me… anyone… onegai… help…". As she begged for someone to aid her she fell to her knees, and face flashed before her, one she didn't know but at the same time did. "Onegai… Otou-san…"

------

After following the two younger men for a few minutes, Fujitaka and Toya had lost track of them. They now were standing in the gardens, no idea where to go… where would their beloved Sakura-chan be?

'Oh Sakura-chan… we are so close to finding you… but where are you my little cherry blossom?' and the answer came to him, he was lead there just this afternoon. "Toya…I know where she is" and the two Kinomoto men ran.

Toya trusted his father, he knew that the older male would lead him to his little Imouto. So he followed without complaint. When the moonlight lit up a tiny grove filled with cherry blossoms, he wasn't surprised that this was where his father led him. Even less when there she was, collapsed under a tree, looking drained and as angelic as the last moment he saw her as she fled his company. There was one presence he took note of though, as his father ran to girl's side, there was Nadeshiko's spirit, calming stroking Sakura's hair. So this was where she was when she wasn't looking over him, she was looking over his sister.

------

"Sakura…" A voice echoed out from the darkness, calmly calling out that name as if no more then a whispering breeze. "Sakura…" so comforting and calm, almost like a mother's.

"Hello? Dare ga?" she called out, answering the voice.

"Sakura…"

"Hello?"

"Sakura…"

She was curious now, who was this 'Sakura'?

"Sakura… awaken Sakura…"

"Who is this Sakura? Who is she?" where had she heard this name before?

"Sakura… you must remember… you can't leave here until you do…"

"Sakura? I'm Ying-fa!"

"Sakura…you are in there somewhere…remember Sakura…"

"I'M YING-FA! I am the Lady of the Li Kingdom…I am not this Sakura!"

"Kaijuu!" a different voice now… teasing and full of mirth.

"Kaijuu?" what was going on?

"Iie! 'Kura no kaijuu!" This time a voice very much like her own, only much younger.

"What is going on!"

As if to answer her, the darkness dissipated. She saw a young boy looming over her, holding a doll above her head. No matter how her smaller hands tried to grab at it, the boy always held it higher then she could reach, laughing at her futile attempts to grab the doll.

"Toya! Give Sakura back her doll!" an older voice approached, and a turn of her head allowed her to glimpse a man with the same dark eyes as the boy, and the same sandy hair she brushed every morning.

"Hai Otou-san…" and the boy begrudgingly dropped the toy into her arms.

And the scene shifted into darkness again.

"Huh!" the girl was thrown for a loop. What was going on here? It was then she noticed a weight in her arms… the doll? It was truly a gorgeous toy. It had dark hair, soft cotton pink dress, creamy porcelain hands and face, and painted on smiling green eyes and red lips. "I know you…" the familiarity of this doll was astounding. "You're… Nadeshiko…" the girl calmly brought the doll up to her shoulder, hugging it with all her heart. "You kept the ghosts away, you listened when Toya bothered me." She paused a moment and thought 'Wait-a-minute… who's Toya?' and the doll disappeared from her grasp.

------

Fujitaka ran to his daughter. He knew that face, those locks of honey brown, and the endearing way she crinkled her nose as she slept. Yes, this girl was his daughter. 'Sakura… oh my baby girl… I've found you…' tears began to seep from his eyes as he cradled the unconscious girl to him.

Toya looked on as his mother gazed upon the couple as his father embraced his sister. He alone could see the way her fingers not only lightly combed his Imouto's hair, but also touched Fujitaka's cheek. He moved closed to them, afraid the magic would break and there would be no Sakura, no spirit of his mother, and all his searching would continue. So focused, he did not hear the approaching footfalls, of someone running towards them.

Syaoran was almost out of breath as he entered the cherry tree grove. As he skidded to a stop inside the walled area, he saw the king and prince over his dear Ying-fa. 'What the heck are they doing? That dou'hou is the reason she's like this, I know it!'. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he drew his sword from the scabbard. Although mostly for show, if infused with the right magic, even the dress sword could be a deadly weapon.

Toya whirled and drew his own sword at the outburst. 'What was this brat doing here?' "What the heck Gaki? Why should we?" maybe it had been a plot, maybe this kid knew who Sakura was and was hiding her for the past years.

"You are the one who put her like this, now step away from Ying-fa or I will hurt you!" Syaoran would not hesitate to hurt the men if they didn't step away soon.

"Her name isn't Ying-fa, it's Sakura" Fujitaka looked up with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about? She is the Lady Ying-fa, and has been for all of her life!" Syaoran was not amused. How dare they assume that his precious Ying was anybody but who she was.

"NO! She is my Imouto! She is my baby sister!" Toya was furious. This boy was keeping the girl from them.

"SHE IS YING-FA! NOT ANYONE ELSE!" Syaoran was about ready to charge when the arugment was interrupted.

"I believe Syaoran… that she is both" all three men turned to face the entrance. There standing calmly was not only Eriol and Yukito, but Queen Yelan, Kero, Spinel and Nakaru.

"What the heck do you mean? SHE IS YING-FA AND THEY PUT HER LIKE THIS!" Syaoran pointed his sword more dangerously at the Kinomoto royals.

"Syaoran… remember that she was not always Ying-fa" Yelan approached her son and laid a calming hand on his shoulder, making him lower his sword. "Your father and you found her, but she must have had another family before us. Another father, another mother, and other siblings. Syaoran, these people claim to know her, mayhap that they are her first family".

"Cute decedent… that man is the other half of the reincarnated Clow Reed. Can you not feel his potential?" Eriol spoke out this time. "It would make sense that any daughter of his had a right to the Cards, I had thought that she would have one more-so then Ying-fa, but if his daughter and Ying-fa are the same person, it al makes sense!"

"Quit talking nonsense all of you! You have been hiding my kaiju here for too long! My father and I are taking her home!" Toya didn't understand half of what these people were saying, but it didn't matter. He had is imouto, and he was taking her home.

"DAMARE! ALL OF YOU! SHE IS MY YING-FA!" Syaoran was about ready to charge the other prince when he was stopped, not by his mother, or the blue haired re-incarnate, but by a fully transformed Cereberus and Yue. "LET ME GO!"

"Iie" came the unemotional response from Yue, who at the moment held Syaoran back with his graceful arms.

"SHE'S YOUR MISTRESS! YOU SHOULD BE PROCECTING HER!" Syaoran continued to struggle greatly; he would get to his fair Ying-fa.

"Calm yourself prince-ling!" Cerberus called out. "Think for a moment! Would she let anyone who wished to harm her touch her? You know how powerful her magic is… it would repel these men without second thought if it thought she was in danger!"

Syaoran stopped struggling. Why wasn't her magic throwing the men away? Was she really safe with them? Did they really but her like this? His sword was lowered.

"My Mistress should be taken away from here" Yue allowed the prince's arms to go free. "We don't know what has caused her to be like this, and she needs to awaken to tell us. Cerberus and I will take her to her room".

With the two strange being approaching him and his daughter, Fujitaka was nervous, to say the least. The golden beast look so ferocious, and the man with wings looked so uncaring, but they had stopped the angry prince from attacking his son, and why had they called her 'mistress'? What if they took her away from him again?

Seeing that the man was still worried about their presence, Cerberus tried to put the man at ease. "Don't worry… this girl is safe with us. They will welcome you in to watch over her, and they won't we will. You have our word".

Finally believing the strange beast, Fujitaka and Toya carefully handed the still unconscious girl to the man with the wings, and he and the beast took to the air, landing on a balcony high above the garden. Together they watched the two enter the illuminated room hidden behind gossamer curtains.

"Come Cousin… there is much to tell". Yelan turned on a heel, beckoning Eriol, Syaoran, Fujitaka and Toya to follow her into the castle. They each had much to learn before the green eyed card mistress woke up.

------

Hidden somewhere amongst the many confused guests in the ballroom, a man chuckled to himself. 'It has already started… she will be mine, and none of you will be able to stop me'.

------

More flashes appeared to the girl. Some made sense, others seemed to hold no importance what-so-ever. Most were of that boy, Toya, and an older man, a man both she and 'Toya' called Outo-san. Was this her family? That can't be right! She had never seen these faces before.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She screamed out to the darkness. She had tried countless more times to use her magic, but nothing would come to her summons.

"Sakura…" it was the first voice again.

"Who are you… why won't you let me leave?" tears once again had come to her eyes. What if she never got out?

"Sakura… you must understand. Can you truly not remember?"

"Remember? Remember what? TELL ME! ONEGAI!" tears leaked out. She was terrified.

"Don't cry Sakura… don't cry my little Cherry Blossom" the voice was much stronger now, more like an actual voice then just a whisper on the breeze.

"Hoe?" she wiped her eyes, and there was the blurry image of a woman. Her white robe and hair fluttered in the non-existent wind, and her own green eyes held tears for the younger girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh my baby… my poor girl" the woman opened her arms, as if waiting for the other to run into them. "You haven't remembered in so long, and now all we can ask of you to is to remember. Can you truly not tell me that there was a time when you were not Ying-fa? When you played not with Syaoran, but with your Onii-chan? Remember when it was to your dear Outo-san you ran to with your little scrapes and sores? Those monsters they chased away from you?"

The woman's words rang true in her ears. Were those what those images were? Her past? A time before Father-Xian-ran and Syaoran? To before she was called Ying-fa? "I… I think so…"

"Oh dearest… remember the palace, all white washed and surrounded by cherry trees? Can you remember the white birds that flew over the tower each day?"

"I… remember. I REMEMBER! I AM SAKURA KINOMOTO!" her voice echoed even deeper then before. And as if that declaration cued something that was blocking it before, suddenly, the Light card sprang to life. She began to slowly dispel the darkness, but with it, the woman also began to fade. "Iie Matte! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh my little Sakura… the fact that you can recall your family is enough for me…" and she slowly began to fade faster.

"MATTE! OKAA-SAN!" her cry had come forth subconsciously, and yet, it was then she realised that yes, this woman was her mother. The woman who had been secretly watching over her shoulder, for whenever she saw her, she was afraid of the spirit.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan. Onegai be careful. There is one who is watching you. One who will wish you harm, and wish for your strength" and she was gone. The light was now spreading faster. Slowly reaching across the vastness, but still the girl was alone, for one last vision must be showed to her.

She was running from something, other men who wished her harm. They had bound her hands and were catching up to her. Still she ran faster, even after she heard them yelling at her. They had hurt her, and killed her escort. What would they do to her? She wanted her Outo… she wanted her Onii-chan. Suddenly she fell. Now she was struggling to keep her head above the fast flowing current of the river. Her simple peasant's dress, meant to help disguise her was pulling her down and she couldn't use her arms properly to keep her afloat. A sudden sharp pain to her head, what had struck her? As the current whipped her around she saw it, a sharp rock protruding from the waters. As her eyes slipped closed and with her last thoughts of her lost family, the darkness of the water seemed to swallow her up. It would be the grace of all 108 Kamis that would keep her head above water, and allow her to float far enough away from her assailants to keep her alive. She would not feel the warmth of the sun the next day, nor would she remember pulling herself away from the bank she had been washed up upon, nor curling under a tall tree. All she would remember is awakening to the smile of a kind King and a beautiful Queen.

Once the final memory assailed her, she was still alone in the now bright vastness. "Matte… what do I do now? Onegai… Mother-Yelan…" the image of the kind woman flashed before her eyes. "Syaoran…" another flash of the handsome prince. "OUTO-SAN!" and the light became unbearable.

------

"And I sent her away, I feared all would be lost and that she would be taken from me. So I sent her and Toya away. I didn't know that she would be taken. I didn't realise it was her they wanted all along. I was so foolish, and because of my foolishness, I lost my daughter" King Fujitaka recanted his last memories of his daughter before this night. She was still asleep in the nest room, and his son and his daughter's proctors of the past thirteen years surrounded him, minus Cerberus who was watching over her. Tears sprung to his eyes again, "For so long we searched high and low. So long I had almost lost hope, but now I have it again. I don't care is she doesn't remember me, I know she is safe and loved".

"Kinomoto-dono, we had no idea" Yelan could not imagine the pain this man must have felt. Looking around the room, she could see her son's semi-expressionless face, Eriol's shock, Tomoyo and Meilin's tears not only for the two men, but for Ying-fa, no Sakura as well. Yue was back in his temporary forms, and each looked thoughtful, so this was their Mistress' true name, Sakura.

Each person was so wrapped up in the tale of the lost princess, that no one felt the afraid aura of her until they heard her voice cry out "OUTO-SAN!". No one even looked at each other as they sprinted from the room into the one that held the one they had just been discussing.

It was Fujitaka and Toya who entered first, and the sight they saw shocked them. There was their dear Sakura sitting straight up, green eyes wide, with Cerberus on the bed beside her looking shocked. Both turned to face her, and tears sprung to the girl's eyes.

"Ou…sniff…Outo-san? Sniff…Onii-chan?" her shaky voice had the two men running to her bedside, embracing the poor crying girl.

The other occupants looked on, also with tears in their eyes. There on the bed, squishing a very surprised Cerberus, the Kinomoto family was reunited. Only one was less then thrilled. Syaoran knew, that his time with Ying-fa was over. The Kinomoto's would take her away from him; once again he'd be alone.

------

Canadian Chica: PHEW! Sorri on the long update… and even more sorri that it isn't that long. I was suffering form major writer's block. Anyways, I'm in grade 12 now, so while I'll try to update often, I'll be busy this year, even more so then past years. Anyways, I'll hopefully start the next chappie soon. Read and Review! Hope you liked it!

Japanese Translations:

Otou-san – father

Kaijuu – monster

Onii-chan – big brother

Imouto-chan – little sister

Okaa-san – mother

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Matte – wait

Onegai – please

Damare - shut up

Dare ga – who is it


	12. Captured Blossom

Canadian Chica: Yo all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you try surviving grade 12 and being able to keep up with your hobbies! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you all for keeping up with this worthless junk I call a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't now, nor have I ever own CCS. Don't sue

"………" Talking

'………' Thinking

--- Scene Change

(A/N:………) Author's notes

------

A Royal Love 

Chapter 12: Captured Blossom

The newly found Princess Sakura looked back upon the place she had called home for so long as it slowly disappeared amongst the hills. Barely a week after awakening to the comforting arms of her father and Toya, she was going back to the home of her birth. To walls that when remembered seemed more like a dream, and to faces that still looked more familiar every day.

Her farewell to her friends, and once family, had been tearful. The four princesses had just bawled as they stroked her hair, and touched her cheek for the last time. Meilin put on her brave face, pretending she was strong enough to see Sakura off, but as her best friend, Sakura could see the tears held fast in the corner of Meilin's eyes. Tomoyo had cried, but their parting would be brief, for Eriol and she would be returning to Tomoyo's home, back with her newly reunited cousin. The Queen was probably the easiest to bid goodbye to, for she truly understood everything. Yelan had kissed her cheek and asked that Sakura come visit soon, and then allowed Sakura to bid her final, and probably hardest farewell. Syaoran had just looked at her, with a lost, sad, lonely, heart-breaking look in his eyes. Sakura tired to reassure him, telling him that they had survived being parted before, and that she would write constantly, but she felt as if each word caused her throat to constrict even more. It was when he simply laid a hand on her cheek, with an expression that clearly screamed that he thought they would never meet again, that she had thrown herself at him and started sobbing on his chest. It only ended when her tiny guardian gently touched her shoulder, informing her that her traveling party was ready to set off. All Sakura could do was give Syaoran a final kiss on the cheek before she ran to her awaiting carriage, never looking back.

Now she sadly watched the palace disappear, and with it, her prince while her new family sat around her. Kero sat in her lap, staring up at his mistress' said face, while her other guardian rode upon a horse outside, in his hidden form of course, but could deeply feel the sadness radiating off her. Toya and Fujitaka had tried to get her to open up, and talk to her as they had for the past week, but no amount of kind words would draw the sadness from her eyes. A heavy silence permeated the air around the party, even though it should have been a happy time.

'He did even say goodbye, he just looked at me… he didn't even say goodbye…' it nearly caused a fresh round of tears again.

------

Syaoran watched as the last of a pink hem disappeared into the carriage, the door shut, and the carriage left his sight. It was then he allowed for a single tear to fall. Although he wanted to shed more, even bawl like his sisters were doing, he had to be strong. So the love of his life had just left in a gilded carriage, and now he was left without a friend, or hope of ever seeing her again. He knew that, no matter what his mother wished for, or what Ying… no Sakura said. He knew there would be no letter, no visits, and no hope. He saw her father and brother's eyes, never would she be let out of their site again.

"Syaoran?" his mother tried to get his attention, but he could only stare where his blossom would have been could he see their entourage still.

"Cute-descendant?" Eriol laid a hand on his shoulder, but he could barely feel it. The touch brought him out of his stupor though. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the stony walls that no longer held warmth. "Where are you going Li-kun?" the reincarnated ancestor knew how the man was hurting, and felt no need to press him.

"I have work to do. My kingdom needs me" without a glance behind he walked into the castle, trying with all his might to put the green-eyed princess behind him.

------

It was late at night, a storm had picked up an hour or two ago, and Syaoran read over paper work by candle light in what was now his study. His mother had given it to him in the past week, as he accepted more and more work from her to keep his mind off Yi… no Sakura as she had prepared to leave him. It was indeed fine, with paintings, books, a roaring fire in the handcrafted fireplace, and comfortable furniture, but it all seemed dark and cold to him.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes, he was tired, for all the little work he had accomplished. Much of his time had been shaking her crying eyes from his memory. His mother brought him food and tried to comfort him, but he told her he was beyond that now, and dismissed her. If he wanted, he could concentrate hard, search and eventually feel the suppressed aura he had come to recognise, as it cried out for comfort, but it would hurt too much. So he let her be.

Just as he was about to retire for the evening, something very wrong happened. His quiet study, set with wards against spies, fire, intruders, untruths, enemies, magic, and several other increments, became full with a booming he had never heard before in his life.

"Poor wittle wolfie… lost something precious?"

Syaoran jumped to his feet and drew his sword "Show yourself! And how did you enter my study?"

The laughter increased in volume. "Awww… wittle wolfie is all irate because his lovely little card mistress has left him…"

"Where are you?" Syaoran all but yelled, as he moved stealthily around the room, looking for his assailant.

"Poor little Xiao-lang, can't even protect his most precious possession". Syaoran followed the voice, which echoed violently off the wall, to the fireplace. Inside the dancing flames, he could barely make out a figure, which was quiet clearly laughing at him. Without hesitation, Syaoran struck, cutting the figure, flames, and log all in half.

"I hope you bade her a proper farewell your majesty, for she will be lost to you forever…" the whispered, fading taunt was all Syaoran was left with.

Now that the 'threat' was dealt with Syaoran began to process what barbs were thrown at him, and could only discern one thought, 'SAKURA!'

------

Meanwhile, the occupants of the Kinomoto carriage had fallen asleep as the gentle swaying soothed even Sakura's emotions. No threat could be detected, no immediate danger suspected, and they all were somewhat relaxed on the cushioned seats. Kero mumbling something about sweets upon Sakura's lap, and Fujitaka's soft snores were the only noises that disturbed the night. Yukito had joined them in the carriage, at the family's request, and now slept soundly upon Toya's shoulder.

It was the pair of green eyes that opened suddenly, as something full of malice, stroked her aura, as one might stoke an animal to see it's meat yield. Before she could awaken her other occupants, Sakura suddenly felt as if her very body was no longer in her control. Something had slipped into her mind while she slept, and no amount of pushing, prodding, or beating would remove it. She stood up, not on her own free will, and headed to the door.

Kero jostled himself awake quiet quickly as he landed painfully upon the ground. His moans and complaints did not stir the others, but he felt as if something was wrong in the air. It was then he felt the strange aura permeating the carriage, and encasing his mistress that now stood poised to open the door to the still moving carriage.

"Sakura?" Kero and Yue were amongst the few who called her by her new name easily, probably because they secretly, and unknowingly, knew. "What's…" he had floated to look at her eyes, only to find them blank. "SA…" before he could finish calling out his mistress's name, his voice was robbed of him, as his mistress's hand touched The Silence card. No matter how he tried to scream or yell, no noise fell from him. Even Fujitaka's snores became silent. He could barely watch as the door opened and Sakura slipped out into the night. Not knowing what else to do, Kero flew as fast as he could over to Yukito and bit his hand as hard as his miniscule teeth could.

The desired effect achieve, Yukito awoke with a start and notice quickly that his reprimand to the tiny beast was not heard by anything. The other guardian then quickly noticed the disappearance of his mistress and together to the guardians ran out of the carriage into the pouring rain, and noticed that they once again made noises.

"SAKURA!" they wasted no time in screaming her name, or transforming into their true forms.

The scream, helped draw her conscious out enough to push out the invader, and allow Sakura to regain control over her body. The scream also served to awaken the King and Prince inside the carriage, and have them run outside of the open door. They were the ones who noticed that their escort had all fallen asleep on their horses, and even the animals themselves snoozed deeply.

Before Sakura could turn and run back to her guardians, glowing chains shot out from the darkness and imprisoned the princess. Her cards fell from the folds of her dress, and scattered onto the floor. Out of reach, and the malicious aura chocking out her own from calling them back.

"KERO-CHAN! YUE-SAN!" her cries were answered before they left her lips, as her guardians, and brother, were already running towards her. Before they could reach her though, another set of glowing links came from nowhere and wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air.

"Stop it right there or I may have to kill the lovely blossom" a voice echoed out. It caused the three to stop dead in their tracks.

"What do you want? Give me back my daughter!" Fujitaka ran behind the guardians, and his son, begging for his daughter. "What ever you want, whatever you desire you can have it, just don't hurt my child!"

An evil laughter surround the ones still awake "And what if what I want, you already tried to deny me? Close to fourteen years ago, you tried to hide you kingdom's most precious treasure away when I came searching for it. Near fourteen years ago, I almost had that treasure in my hands, but it doesn't matter anymore… I have it now." Without anymore warning, the chains, princess and voice all vanished into the night. All that was left were the cards echoes of a malevolent laughter, and for those who could feel it, an explosion of a strong, pink aura.

------

Syaoran rode hard and fast into the night. His cloak hastily thrown on, and his sword strapped tight to his back. He paid no mind to the rain beating into his hair, or is panting horse. Only a single thought raced through his mind. 'Sakura, danger!' His horse began to slow, but it was easily re-energized with a dollop of his own magic. Syaoran had to make it to wherever Sakura was, no matter how far.

Eriol and his mother had both seen him running towards the stable back at the palace, but he paid them no mind, as he jumped onto the fastest horse, bareback, and rode off as fast as the horse could run. Eriol might have been following him, or someone else, he didn't know. All he knew was that with each passing second, Sakura was in more danger, and he wasn't there to help her.

Barely half an hour later, an explosion of aura swept across the land, nearly knocking Syaoran from his horse. It was Sakura's.

He urged his horse faster, begging every god, every demon, and anything else that would listen, that his horse would run like the hounds of hell were after it, and that Sakura be all right. One must have heard his prayer, because barely an hour later he had made a daylong trip. He saw up ahead a carriage, with what appeared to be sleeping guards surrounding it.

Never slowing his horse, he saw that indeed it was the carriage he had seen off, that Cerberus and Yue were searching frantically for something, Toya clenching his fists tightly, shaking, and Fujitaka on his knees crying. He jumped off his horse then and ran the rest of the way.

Yue turned and drew a bow at his arrival, but no other motion showed that the others acknowledged him. All Syaoran could hear, besides his own rapidly beating heart, were Fujitaka's hushed cries.

"I had her… and I let her get away… she's gone… my baby… my daughter… Sakura…"

Syaoran knew then that all the gods hated him, for sure enough, there were the cards, soaking wet, and that same horrible laughter taunting him. Even after an hour, it still echoed in the still air. Syoaran dropped to his knees and cried then, lamenting his inability to protect the love of his life with a single scream into the night of her name.

------

Somewhere in darkness, a lovely maiden struggled with her bindings. Chains that cut into her wrists as they held her fast against a cold wall, and a charm that hid, and painfully repressed her aura. Tears streamed constantly from her cheeks, and broken sobs wracked her already tired body.

"My, my, my… what a lovely flower I have found" a darkly robed figure stepped out of the shadows to face her.

"Please… who are you" asking the person to let her go would be fruitless he wanted her here.

"I am your greatest admirer, my dear. I have loved you since you were but a babe, and have always known that you would be the one, who would help me" his long, black hair matched his black eyes. His pale skin barely glowed by the light of the flickering candle he held. He looked young, couldn't have been older then Toya, but something about him spoke of knowledge beyond his years, and evil one cannot acquire in one lifetime.

"You must be daft if you think I would ever help you!" she spat at the man's face, watching as it landed square on his cheek.

"You say that now dearest, but soon, you will not. You will desire what I desire, you will serve me as loyal as my dogs, and you will pay for this" he had flicked the spit of his cheek at the last part. "Perhaps we shall start now…" he laid his candle upon the floor, and touched both hands to the sides of her thrashing head.

Her screams echoed for what seemed to be hours.

------

Canadian Chica: Done… yes you can hate me. But this is all I got! I'm sorry again that I've been so busy, and I probably won't update again for a while, but I got stuff to do! Well, I hope you guys still enjoy it. Later!


End file.
